


Open your eyes

by Redwolf1768



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, POV Deceit Sanders, Relationship(s), Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf1768/pseuds/Redwolf1768
Summary: Deceit lives with the 'dark sides' and is trying his best to keep everything together. Unfortunately for him, Thomas begins lying more than usual and things start to fall apart with Deceit.





	1. Forced famILY time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy this! (More chapters will come soon)

Deceit woke to someone jumping on his bed like it was a bouncy castle. Already knowing who it was, he was met with the sight of Remus jumping up and down with a bag of toenails spilling out onto his bed as he stuffed his mouth full of them. 

Decent sighed. So it was going to be one of those days, was it? Getting up without saying a word, he made his way to the dark sides kitchen. He had to go make Remus and O some breakfast or he'd never get trash man to leave him alone. Deceit turned the stove on and placed a pan on it. He didn't get very far before Remus ran into the room, threw the frying pan onto the floor, and sat on the burner. Deceit sighed. 

"Would you like some toasty butt cheeks?" Deceit just rolled his eyes as the Duke burst out into a laughing fit. 

"Well? What would you like to eat this morning?" Deceit looked over at the calendar. It was Thursday, which met it was Pattons 'Force everyone of the sides to be in the same room and get along day'. 

"You know, I think I'll have-" Deceit quickly realized his mistake and interrupted before Remus could finish his sentence. "You know what? I'm NOT going to see what O wants for breakfast."

The Duke slid off the counter and onto the floor pouting. "Aww, come on Dee your no fun."

With huff He turned into the hallway stopping at an orange door. "O, what do you want for breakfast before we leave to visit the others?" Deceit knocked on the door, "O? You up yet?" When all he was met with was silence he was not surprised. O had taken Virgil's betrayal especially hard. He would barely come out of his room anymore… If only Deceit wouldn't have had that fight with Virgil, If only he had kept the truth out of it, If only he hadn't told Virgil that he should leave if he thinks the others are so great…

But getting caught up in anything like that now would be pointless. Deceit had to try his best to forget about the anxious side he grew up with and took care of. Now he was just another light side that Deceit could not have any personal connections with.

When he walked back into the kitchen Remus had moved over to the table top and was lying down in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Deceit gave a small smile at that. Threw out everything that had happened Remus had stayed the same, he could appreciate that in moments like these.

"Remus, go get property dressed while I make us some breakfast." Remus hopped off the table and ran down the hall like a child excited to go out with their parents.

Deceit decided he would make toast and scrambled eggs. When Deceit set the table he accidentally made four plates of food.

Remus walked into the room, eyeing the two extra plates. "Did O say he was going to come and eat with us today!?" He asked excitedly.

Deceit looked over at table where the four plates sat. "No, he didn't…" He still wasn't used to only cooking for two.

When Remus went over to eat his food, Deceit grabbed the two extra plates and threw them in the trash.

"Did you get the baby chick eggs I asked for?" Remus asked watching Deceit putting the dishes in the sink to wash them. "No I did not, Remus. You DON'T know the majority of people in this house don't like to eat that. If you want to eat baby chicks that are still in the egg then get them yourself in your own time."

Remus poked at his food without looking away from the snake. "Come on Dee, I'm the only one that eats your cooking nowadays!" Deceit paused for a moment to look up from what he was doing. He didn't want to make Remus unhappy. Plus what the other said was true. Maybe it was best if he went along with what Remus wanted for now. After all, Deceit didn't want him to leave like… No don't think about that.

"Fine, I WON'T look into getting them for breakfast tomorrow."

Remus hopped out of his chair and started bouncing around excitedly like a child. "Yes, that's very good and all but sit down and eat while I get ready." 

~~~~~~~~~~

After Deceit got changed and they both ate their food, they went over to the light side of the mind Palace. Patton was waiting by the door to greet them. Deceit didn’t know why he did this, Patton obviously didn’t like them. Perhaps it was just his sense of morality kicking in.

When Remus and Deceit went in he could see Patton looking past them, probably looking for O. Despite the Orange side not coming with them Patton didn’t say anything on the subject. O had not come with them for the past couple of months but Patton always made sure to keep a look out for him.

The three of them walked into the living room where the other three light sides were waiting on the couch. Deceit opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could get the words out he was interrupted by Remus running past him and yeeting himself onto Logan, Roman, and Virgil who were all sitting next to each other. They yelped in surprise, all except Logan who just looked at the head now lying on top of his lap with a questioning gaze.

“Remus! Get off me this instant!” Roman yelled at his brother. Remus chuckled and shifted over to sit upright on Logans lap. “Of Course brother, all you need to do is ask.” Roman frowned seeing his brother smiling over at him while clinging onto Logan. “Remus, I am not comfortable with in the proximity you are to me.” Logan stated while pushing up his glasses. “Comfortable? I thought this hunk didn’t have any feelings?” Logan stiffened up, looking over at Patton and Deceit, mostly Patton though. “Interesting…” Deceit mumbled to himself.

Remus saw Logan not responding as an opportunity to get more comfortable. He was in the middle of shifting his position when- “REMUS!”  
Everyone tore their gaze off of Remus and Logan to look at Deceit yelling in a stern voice. “Were not here to get ‘comfy’ with the others.” Everyone seemed to relax when Remus let out a loud audible, “UUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!” While releasing his grip and rolling onto the floor. Deceit hadn’t noticed how stiff the air had gotten till then, it was normal for Remus to pull stuff like this so he was used to it, for the most part. Deceit had found that talking to Remus in his ‘dad voice’ Virgil used to call it, would usually get him to stop.

Deceit clasped his hands together and turned toward Patton. “Oh wonderful! were off to a great start! What wonderful things do you have planned for this evening? That, might I add? I am oh so excited for!” Before Patton could respond, Virgil's voice rang out from where he was sitting next to Roman at the end of the couch. “Yeah, yeah, we get it snake, just sit your ass down so we can watch the movie!"

"Virgil!" Patton exclaimed with disbelief.

"Calm down. The word ass is in the bible so that makes it ok to say, right?"

"It was referring to a donkey!" Virgil shrugged.

With the thought as to why Deceit even bothered to come at all heavy on his mind, he sat down in his usual spot, on the opposite end of the couch from everyone else.

Patton put in the movie, Alice In Wonderland, then went to sit next to Logan. 

This one was one of Remus's favorites and one that got him to sit still during a movie. Threw out the first part Remus sat there quietly, enjoying the things that seemed to make no sense in Wonderland. Deceit on the other hand was itching to go do something. It wasn't that he didn't like the movie, it was just one of those days he couldn't keep still. After a moment or two Patton took notice of Deceits fidgeting.

As Patton stood up to go into the kitchen he asked, "Deceit, would you like to help me make hot chocolate for everyone?" Catching on to what Patton was doing, Deceit followed him into the next room, stepping over Remus who was still on the floor. 

It was a relief to be out of that room and away from the others. Deceit wouldn't quite label them as people he liked, and seeing them being all buddy buddy with each other like they were the closest people in the world… Well, it made him cringe to say the least. Even Remus made an effort to keep it somewhat PG for the others, even if it was just by a little bit.

“Would you get the mugs, Deceit?” Patton went to get the milk and mix be before he spoke again. “How have things been with O lately?” Deceit pulled out five mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter. “I believe that is for me to worry about.” The harsh tone of his voice made Patton frown. “He is under my care and for me to deal with.” 

Patton started pouring the mix into each mug and for a moment, just a moment though, there was silence between them. After Patton was done with the milk and put it back in its place in the fridge and he continued the conversation. “Y-yeah, i'm sure you can handle it.” He put the mugs on a silver plate. Having his back to Deceit he paused. “You know Deceit… if you ever-” 

“Oh don't give me that morality,” Deceit interrupted. “I don’t need your pity speech.” He wished Patton would just mind his own business if he wasn't going to take any real action.

Patton picked up the plate before pausing again. “I… I wasn't giving you a pity speech.” Deceit rolled his eyes. “Of course you weren't.” Deceit was going to leave the room but then decided differently. “After all, it’s not like any of you light sides ever really cared about us in the first place.” Deceit didn’t really mean for that to leave his mouth, now he was probably going to have to suffer Patton talking his ears off and trying to convince him that wasn't true.

Patton gasped out of shock and took a sharp turn to face Deceit. Unfortunately as he did so his cat socks slid underneath him on the wooden floor, causing him to fall to the side. Deceit barely knew what was happening till all the mugs hit the floor shattering into millions of pieces, the loud crash rang out throughout the house.

Deceit stood there in shock for a moment, Patton didn’t move from where he had fallen. Deceit walked over, taking in the scene. Glass shards laid all around Patton, but the worst part, oh dear heavens, the worst part of it all was seeing the blood that was forming around Patton's head.

Deceit was about to bend down to see how serious it was, but didn’t get a chance before he was pushed aside. Deceit fell backwards, putting his hands behind him for support. When his hands made contact with the floor shards of glass ripped threw his gloves piercing his skin. Wincing at the pain Deceit looked up to see who it was. Virgil. Of course it was the anxious man who would come first to see what the crash was. 

“Pat! Patton!” Virgil started screaming his name over and over again. Deceit didn’t know why Virgil was so distraught over this, it’s not like they could die, plus they had seen Remus in way worse conditions than this before. 

It wasn't long till the other three came rushing in. Logan didn't hesitate to run to Virgil and Patton to help when he saw the mess. Roman and Remus stood in front of the door way, seemingly not knowing what to do. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!??!" Virgil screamed as he got up and made his way over to Deceit. 

"We don't have all the facts Virgil, you can't just assume this was the fault of Deceit." Logan said as he watched the purple side march over to the man in question. 

Virgil pulled up on Deceit's shirt, forcing him to get to his feet. "Was this because of you!?" Technically it was his fault, he was the one that caused Patton to turn so suddenly. 

He was about to reply when… Did he smell… Popcorn? Deceit shifted his gaze to meet Remus just standing there with a mouth full of popcorn. Deceit narrowed his eyes.

Well Remus I'm so GLAD this is so fucking amusing for you.

"ANSWER ME!!" Deceits attention was snapped back to the man who had a grip on his shirt. "NO," he lied. 

From what Deceit could tell that answer didn’t sit well with him. Virgil had tightened his grip and before he did anything to brash Roman pulled him off of Deceit. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!” Virgil yelled at Roman. “CAN’T YOU SEE IT’S HIS FAULT!?!! HE’S HARMFUL!!!” 

“Virgil, calm down-”

“IT’S HIS FAULT PATTON IS HURT!!!” Roman did his best to calm Virgil down while also holding him back. “CAN’T YOU SEE?! IT”S HIS FAULT!! IT ALWAYS IS!!!” 

Deceit stood there in silence looking over at virgil with a blank expression. Silence. The only audible sound was Remus chewing his food and Virgil's sharp and shaky breaths.

When everything calmed down a bit, Logan picked up Patton and left the room not bothering to address Virgil's behavior. Roman quickly followed in pursuit of Logan leading Virgil out of the room, but right before he left Roman glanced back at Deceit and said, “I think it’s about time you left.” 

Once they were out of sight and the only two left in the room was Deceit and Remus, who was still shoving his face with popcorn, Deceit quickly made his way back over to the dark side’s part of the mind palace with a bitter attitude.


	2. A game of 'Sorry'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is holding a grudge against Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my spelling and puctuation is a little off-

Deceit sat at the dining room table with a warm cup of tea in his hands. Warm things always calmed his nerves, especially since he was half snake and it warmed him up as well.

Deceit had been sitting there thinking about what had happened just a little under an hour ago. It didn't bother him too much what happened with Patton but it did get under his skin how Virgil reacted.

I mean, the man suddenly becomes accepted as a light side and now he thinks he's so much better than us? Bullshit.

Deceit was determined to remind the edgy cloud what he was and will always be. Maybe Deceit shouldn't have let Virgil leave in the first place, after all it was HIS job to keep all the others in check.

And how has that been going for you lately? He asked himself.

With a groan Deceit slowly pulled off his gloves, revealing the cuts on his hands from the broken glass. 

Deceit hated this whole thing, he wished it would all disappear… Ok maybe not that… But he knew something he could do. Something he was good at and it would make him feel better. Perhaps it was that simple. Deceit could lie to himself. If he came up with a good lie and told it to himself often enough he would be able to accept it as truth. But now it would have to be a good lie… Maybe something with a little bit of truth…

His hands had started bleeding again. Deceit was tired and didn’t want to move from his place at the table. Still he got up and made his way to the restroom were they kept the medical kit. As he pulled it out of the cabinet. The sound of a door slamming caused him to jump. The medical kit slipped out of his hands and he fumbled around with it a bit before getting a good grip again. 

"I'm back!~" came the voice of Remus. 

Deceit proceeded to clean his wounds and ignore the disruption. He was still bitter over the events that took place prior. Not to mention the lack of help he got from Remus. So putting it lightly, for the time being he held a grudge against Remus. 

"Dee! Dee!" Deceit could hear Remus's excited voice, but again decided to ignore it. He wrapped bandages around the cuts when he got done disinfecting the wounds, then slipped his gloves back on. 

"DEE!!!!" 

Deceit knew this could go on for a very long time, both Remus and Decent could be very stubborn. Seeing that Remus obviously want him for something almost made him answer. That and the fact he knew ignoring Remus would be a waste of both their time. But as said before, Deceit was holding a grudge against Remus. 

When he exited the bathroom Remus immediately ran up to him. "Ok, would you rather chop off your arm? or chop off another person's arm? but, you have to eat it!" 

Deceit walked on past Remus, not even sparing him a glance.

"Deeeeee!!!" Remus's voice came as half whining half begging. Still Deceit carried on to his room.  
Much to his surprise Remus didn't follow. Deceit plopped himself onto his bed. His eyelids felt heavy, like his body didn't even have enough energy to hold them up any more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit would swear he only closed his eyes for a few moments, but when he opened them again he was met with Remus quietly entering his room. Which was a very odd thing for the duke to be doing. 

Intrigued as to what he might be doing Deceit stayed still, controlled his breathing, and made it look as if he was still asleep. 

"Deceit? Are you awake?" Remus asked in a whisper staying a foot or two away from the bed. Now, Deceit would be lying if he said this wasn't absolutely amusing. He made up his mind to keep his little act up a while longer. Seeing Remus being careful not to wake him was not something you get to see everyday. Well, seeing Remus be careful in anything was rare in itself. 

"Deccy?" 

It was silent for a moment. Just as Deceit heard footsteps heading towards the door he took a peek.

"Deceit!" 

He jumped out of his skin seeing Remus leaning over him. Deceit shot up in shock from seeing Remus there. Their foreheads collided with a thump. 

"Ack-" Deceit put his hand to his forehead trying to rub the pain away. As he did so his eyes moved from Remus, who had stumbled back a bit, and a pair of feet that were walking towards the door. 

Very clever Remus, well played.

"What is it Remus?" Now that Deceit could get a good look at the duke, he saw that Remus had something in his hands. 

"W-well I uh…" Remus kept his gaze on the floor, shifting uncomfortably, and drawing circles with his feet. "I know your mad at me, so… So I made you some deodorant pie…" Remus held out the pie and gave a small nervous smile, not his usual crazed one. "As a… Um, Peace offering?"

Deceit gave a huff. He sat there thinking for a moment before he finally gave his answer, "alright, I will put it behind us." Remus's usually ecstatic energy filled the room as he perked up.

"On one condition." Remus looked at Deceit eager to know what the condition was. "You have to play a serious game of Sorry with me."

A bright smile lit up Remus's face. "Deal! But only if you don't cheat!" 

"Very well. But Remus?" 

Remus ran over to the door before he stopped and asked, "what?" 

"I'd appreciate it if you got those," he pointed at the feet still walking around, "out of my room." Remus laughed as he picked up the feet and ran out into the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bullshit!" Deceit swiped his hand across the board, knocking all the pieces to the floor. Remus had won for the 12th time in a row and Deceit was regretting that he agreed to play fair. "How the hell are you so good at this!?" 

Remus started picking up the pieces to set up the board while laughing. "You told me to play seriously. Is that not What I'm doing?"

Deceit crossed his arms and sat back down at the table. There's no way he could lose this badly, especially against Remus. His pride wouldn't allow it. 

"Come on Deccy, let's play something else…"

"We are going to STAND here and NOT play this game till I win. Even if it takes all of eternity!" Deceit hissed. He was a sore loser, and whenever he felt too much of an emotion it was hard to monitor his lying, as he was already caught up with something else, so he couldn't keep track of his words. So in short whenever Deceit was mad, sad, overjoyed, or the like he would lie a lot. More so than usual. 

Remus took his seat as he kept the smile on his face. "Very well then. This was the condition, so if you want me to sit and continue to play, I will." Remus looked as though he was having way too much fun with this for Deceits liking.

With Deceits stubborn attitude they continued to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all know what the game Sorry is? Idk, but I loved to play it with my family when I was younger.
> 
> I think Remus is just really lonely and wants a friend.


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs to have a talk about Virgil's behavior towards the 'dark sides'.

Virgil walked down the hall to his room. He just came back from Patton's room, and after hearing what had really happened in the kitchen, he felt awful. Like complete garbage. It wasn't Deceits fault, but in the moment Dee thought it was. That much Virgil understood.

Still he hurt Patton in more than one way. intentional or not. What if something like this happens again? He didn't know how to feel, his feelings seemed to be conflicting with one another.

"Virgil?" 

Virgil stopped in front of his bedroom door and turned around to see Logan holding a book close to his chest. "I believe it is in everyone's best interest that I have a word with you, about your earlier behavior?" Virgil looked away, for fear of the taller man seeing the guilt and another emotion hidden in his eyes. When people say that eyes are the way into your soul, they aren't lying.

Virgil pushed his door open and gestured into his room. "S-sure, whatever, come in." They both entered the room, Virgil taking a seat on the bed, while Logan took to standing in the middle of the room. Virgil was embarrassed the logical side had come at a time when his room was a complete mess, there were things thrown about his room with no consideration as to where things should be property placed. Virgil looked over at Logan, a slight blush spreading across his face as he did so. 

This couldn't take to long or Logan would start feeling the effects of anxiety. 

"I don't know why you feel the need to keep the others at bay from all of us, as well as Thomas. You used to be one of them, weren't you? I don't see it fit that your signaling them out to be the bad guys." Logan seemed to be as blunt as ever. 

"Well yes, I was in their shoes before…" Logan gave him a confused look, "wait, what does wearing their shoes have anything to do with this?" Of course Logan wouldn't get a saying like that… Virgil could feel the awkward tension building up in the room when he only respond with, "yeah…" This was a conversation he would rather not be having at the moment, especially with Logan of all people. He needed to be alone to figure out how he was feeling, and with his crush here it didn't help in the slightest. 

"Virgil, Why is it you feel the need to be the one keeping them in check? Isn't that Deceit's job?"

"Listen, you don't know them like I do… I've seen them at their best and… Worst times. Trust me, it can get pretty ugly when you put hot and cold in the same pot." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in seemingly more confusion. Virgil's face went even redder as his eyes darted away, looking to the floor. "Oh, um, when you put a lot of different… More intense sides the same living quarters, sometimes it doesn't end well." Virgil tried cleaning up the confusion for the taller man. "And when you're used to the worst happening, you only expect the worst, so you have to prepare for it… And make sure none of the ones you care about get hurt… Even if…" The purple side trailed off, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"I can see there's a lot of tension between you and the others. May I suggest trying to fix-"

BANG! Virgil and Logan jumped turning their attention to the door.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sounded like Roman. Virgil quickly made his way off the bed and out of his room. 

"Virgil I'm not finished speaking-" He continued to the living room, ignoring the fact that him going to see what was wrong was just his excuse to get out of that conversation with Logan.

"I swear, he is so dead!" When Virgil rounded the corner he was met with the sight of Roman dressed in his usual prince outfit, but it was now... Pink. Not to mention soaking wet.

Virgil burst out in laughter,“What happened princy?! Did a unicorn throw up on you?!” Seeing Romans snare toward his commit made Virgil laugh harder. He clutched his stomach losing his balance, causing him to fall to the floor.

“Oh, it’s too funny! I might actually die!” He continued, barely able to breath from how hard he was laughing. 

“I hardly see how you find this so funny, or how you believe this will cause your death.” Virgil looked up, eyes filled with tears, to see Logan standing over him.

When did he get there?!

"This is all Remus's fault!" Roman looked down at his clothes. "If he didn't shove me into that pot of pink kool-aid-"

"Pot of... kool-aid…?" Logan questioned. 

"Yes! And now I have to live in shame! This has ruined me! I must now change my name, move to a different city, and-" 

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there, DQ. We can't move to a different city, we're parts of Thomas's personality. Another thing, can't you just get Remus back to reclaim your honor or something?" Virgil got off of the floor to stand next to Logan.

"DQ?" Logan asked.

"Drama queen." 

Logan pulled out a note card and started to write that down.

"Excuse me! If anything, I am a drama king!" Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman's correction. 

"But your right!" 

"I am? About what?" 

Roman stood taller at Virgil's question. "I will not be defeated so easily! I shall go and reclaim my honor!" Roman ran into the hall. 

Logan reached out his hand as Roman swung open the door. "Wait! I don't think that's-" The door slammed closed before Logan could finish. "Oh never mind..." Logan looked over to Virgil. "I believe we were in the middle of a conversation before this interruption?" 

Looked like he wasn't getting out of this. "Alright… But can we bake something while we talk?" Virgil thought that maybe that way he could be doing something he feared and loved at the same time so it would balance out. Maybe this was the chance he had been wanting for, so he could get closer with Logan… Virgil blushed at the idea.

"I didn't know that you liked to bake."

"Yeah, me and Deceit used to…" Virgil frowned at the thought of how things used to be. He shook the feeling off and gestured towards the kitchen. "What do you want to bake?"

Logan led the way into the kitchen. "I would like to bake some get well cookies for Patton. Although it's not the healthiest of foods, I do believe I've heard him say they were his favorite?"

Virgil gave a smile and nodded. "Let's get to baking then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus need to chill with the pranks before someone gets hurt-


	4. Spreading lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit has a problem with his scales and the other dark sides.

Deceit walked into the dark sides common room. he had just returned from his museum. Working all day in the 'Museum of Lies and Hidden Truths' was tiring, especially since Thomas had him working overtime. He had spent the whole day weaving lies to put up on display in the museum. Working in one of the darkest corners of the Mind Palace was not exactly ideal. It was almost like going to work in that shady part of town. Dark, unnerving, unpredictable. Especially when that's where the dragon-witch and Manticore-chimera now lurk since Roman banished them there.

Deceit looked around the room for Remus. He should be here somewhere, It's not like he had to go to the 'Idea & Creations Factory' since Roman did most of the work. 

Now knowing Remus was most likely in his room doing… Remusy things. He retired to his own room to solve the problem that had been growing all day. 

The door clicked shut after Deceit entered his room. He walked over to his dresser and opened one of the lower drawers. He looked inside, choosing to pull out a small knife with a snake carved into the handle. This was always Deceits least favorite part of the month. Thomas had unexpectedly been lying a lot the past few days. But it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Deceit. Patton had probably been bedridden for a while and the 'Daycare for Emotions and Right/Wrongs' could barely run itself. 

But this causes a bit of a dilemma for Deceit. Usually he only has to do this once a month… But the rapid increase of lying had caused Deceit's scales to spread four times as fast as they usually do. 

Deceit looked into the dresser mirror. Lucky none had spread to the other side of his face, those could be painful to remove. He carefully took off his cape and shirt, setting it on the dresser to reveal the scales that had started to spread all the way to his other arm. 

"Shit-" His hands began to shake. "I've SEEN it this bad before… This looks like it WON'T take all night to get rid of. Shit!" Deceit kept his voice low when he spoke. He didn't want the others coming in to see this. No side knew of his little snake problem. They all just assumed that he was like this from the very beginning. No, it was just one scale back then… But he didn't keep an eye on them after a while, and they permanently spread to one side of his face, to his left hand, and down to his left torso, those ones couldn't be removed. After that, he made sure to keep them in check. 

He quickly went over to the door and locked it. Deceit then sat down on his rather large bed still holding the knife. He honestly didn't like the thought of him spending the whole night here trying to fix the scales from spreading further throughout his body. But he had to suck it up so he could get this over with.

Deceit pulled the knife up to his upper arm where the scales had spread to and proceeded to carefully dig the knife underneath the first scale. It was Pretty loose to begin with, he just had to wiggle it from side to side a few times for it to break away from the rest. When it fell onto the bed Deceit let out a silent sigh. It was going to be a long night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit's alarm clock went off, followed by the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. He opened his eyes, looking around at his room. He was lying close to the side of his bed with his feet hanging over the side. He must have fallen asleep after he was done with the night's process. 

When the knocking came again, Deceit slowly lifted his sore body from the bed, the scales he had removed that night shifted position around him from the sudden pressure change in the mattress. Deceit was tired, so instead of putting on his usual clothing, he grabbed a sweatshirt, throwing it on as he walked over to the door where the knocking continued.

He was surprised that Remus hadn't broken down the door at this point. When he unlocked and opened the door, he was surprised to see, not Remus, but O standing in front of him with a long, fluffy orange shirt on.

“I need breakfast,” O said in a bland demanding tone.

Deceit could see how awful he looked, his hair was a complete mess, he looked pale, and his expression was anything but pleasant.

“Well you-” Deceit cut himself off, not wanting to offend the short tempered man. “Very well.” They both walked into the kitchen. Deceit remembered the promise he gave Remus, to make his baby chick eggs.

"Do you have a preference to what is served?"  
O kept his reply short when he spoke. "Bacon and sausages."

Looks like Remus would have to wait till another day to have his preferred breakfast. He pulled out the bacon and sausages from the fridge. 

As Deceit was opening each container, he felt two hands grab his shoulders. "EEP!" His right shoulder burned with pain from how sore it was.

O leaned over to Deceit's ear and whispered through gritted teeth, "if we ceased to exist, I wonder how hard it would be for Thomas then. It would be worth it to see the regret from how wrong he was." 

Deceit felt chills run down his spine, but through years of experience he managed to keep a straight face when he looked over his shoulder. "I absolutely LOVE the fact your getting in my personal space. Please STAY and DON'T sit back down. I'd NOT like to get back to cooking." 

O gripped his shoulders tighter. He was staring so intensely that Deceit could swear the other man wanted to kill him, which wasn't too uncommon a look O would give when his blood boiled.

"I can't believe your having a party without me!" 

A force slammed into both the men and they toppled over. Deceit felt his body, where the snake scales had been removed, sting like thousands of tiny needles we're being injected into him. When they hit the ground Deceit let out a small cry that was barely Audible.

"REMUS!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" O screamed at the top of his lungs.

Deceit turned to look up at Remus who was covered in… Well it was red and smelt like tomatoes.

"Your finally out of that boring room of yours!!!" Remus never did have a sense of concern for not making O angry.

Deceit had to cover his mouth before he let out a shriek of pain when O tried to tackle Remus, who was still on top of both of them.

Remus laughed when Deceit grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and pushed them away from him.

Deceit was covered in what he assumed to be tomato sauce when he got himself off the floor. His body felt like it was on fire. He debated if he should leave or not, but seeing both the other sides literally at each other's throats gave him his decision.

Deceit said in his 'dad voice', "If you two don't quit fighting, no one will get anything to eat for the rest of the day!"

His threat went unheard through the shouts of O and the hysterical laughter of Remus.

Deceit let out a sigh as turned to open one of the higher cabinets. He pulled out a cloth, making sure to keep it away from his mouth. Despite it hurting like hell, Deceit ran at both the men who where tumbling around on the kitchen floor. He first put the cloth over Remus's mouth and immediately he was knocked out cold.

"Wait! I didn't-" O tried to yell before Deceit grabbed his arm as he attempted to turn away. Quickly Deceit put it over his mouth as well, his eyes fluttered before drifting into unconsciousness.  
"I'd appreciate it if next time you two behaved," Deceit said, knowing full well that they couldn't hear him. "I CAN believe you both made me use the chloroform again." 

With another sigh, Deceit picked up the sleeping O and carried him to his room. The darker sides truly did look a lot more peaceful when they were knocked unconscious, Deceit rolled his eyes at the thought.

Inside the orange side's room there were posters everywhere of heavy metal rock bands. O and Virgil always did like listening to their music together.

Deceit stepped over the broken guitars on the floor and made his way to the bed. After Deceit set him down in the middle of the bed, he went back to where Remus was on the kitchen floor.

Deceit was unhappy about the fact that Remus was covered in tomato sauce. Still he picked him up and brought the duke back to his room. Remus's room was the place he tended to avoid most of the time, it didn't exactly have the things he wanted to run into by accident. When Deceit entered, it wasn't as cluttered as it had been the last time he was there. He took Remus to his bed and set him down. Deceit walked out of the room, now taking more notice to the pain his body was experiencing.

I don't have time for this!

Deceit had to get cleaned up and go back to the museum. He couldn't waste time on worrying about how he felt, physically or mentally. He wasn't worried about Remus working, for Roman was there to work thinks most of the time. And as for O, he only worked part time at 'The exclusive wrath concert'. 

Deceit went to his room to gather his things and get himself cleaned from the tomato sauce. It was absolutely going to be another long day.


	5. Comfort in the lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit tries to help by lying to O about being accepted... And runs into someone he didn't expect was waiting for him.

It took a while to get ready, but that was fine, Thomas wouldn't need him till a little later in the day. Deceit put on his usual clothes after taking a shower. When he entered the hallway he was shocked to see O standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. From what Deceit could tell, he had been waiting there for him.

"You've gotten up sooner than usual. It looks like your body has been getting used to the chloroform." Deceit started walking down the hall to where the front door was, but stopped when he realized O was intentionally blocking his exit. "Maybe if you would behave, I wouldn't have to use it on you so much."

"THAT WAS REMUS'S FAULT! AND YOU KNOW IT!" O rolled his hands into fists at his side. He look in a long breath of air and let it out slowly. In a more controlled voice he said, "listen… No one cares for us anymore."

Deceit was a little taken aback by his words. He moved closer and said in a calm tone, "that's how it's always been. We care for ourselves until we can be accepted for what we are."

O's expression went from cold and angry to desperate and hopeful in seconds. His eyes widened as tears began to form. "Y-you really think that we can be accepted? L-like Virgil?" O clutched his chest as if trying to hold his heart together.

"Well of course we CAN." O didn't seem to catch the lie. "Virgil did, didn't he? We just need to show how we can be useful to Thomas." Deceit honestly didn't know whether they could or couldn't be accepted, but kept that to himself.

Deceit was surprised to see the orange side give a faint smile. He hadn't smiled since Virgil left, and even when Virgil was still with them… It was still a rare thing to see.

"I… Ok, I'll try my best."

Deceit turned to walk past O before he was stopped again. "Yes? Anything else?"

O looked into Deceit's eyes, still managing to keep his tears from falling. "You'll try to of course?"

The dark sides weren't particularly close with one another, in fact he'd even go as far as to say they would avoid each other for the most part (Virgil being the exception for O), but seeing the hot tempered side speaking in such a tone made Deceit feel really weird inside. He couldn't really explain the feeling, but he'd give it the closest comparison to guilt, though Deceit would never openly show such feelings.

With a little thought he finally decided on an answer.

"Yes, I'll try."

Try being the key word.

~~~~~~~~~~

The cold air blew through the silent street. Deceit shivered. It was a whole lot colder in the dark side of the Mind Palace then it usually was, and him being half snake meant he wasn't particularly fond of the effect it had on him. The air was thick and the light surrounding the area was dim. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, that’s why when the Dragon-witch emerged from the shadows he was a little surprised. She had a dark dress on, accustomed with her spell books and potions. The middle aged woman had one specific spell book held in her hands, though Deceit couldn't make out the cover title.

“Good morning, madam,” Deceit spoke with the utmost politeness. It was best to stay on the good side of creatures like her.

The Dragon-witch looked up to the dimly lit sky. “It’s morning? Ah, then you must be on your way to help the man in charge?”

Something was off. Although she spoke clear and concise, Deceit could tell from her body language. She couldn't hold still and was fiddling with the book in her hands.

“Indeed I am. May I ask what your doing so close to the museum?”

“I have some business with you and don't wish to put it off any longer.”

Deceit changed his tone of voice to a colder one. “Nothing to serious I hope?" Deceit moved his position so he could better react if she tried anything.

“Calm down. I know you're the self preservation side, but trust me, I swear on my existence i'm not going to try and kidnap you for my own benefit. That is something I'm not stupied enough to try again.” She shifted her wings and gave a disappointed smile. "A shame really. Those scales of yours really could be a lot of use to me."

Deceit was reminded of the time she had tried to ambush him. Although, at the time he didn't know it was his scales specifically she wanted. In the end, she got nothing and Deceit decided to spare her.

"And this business you speak of?"

The dragon-witch stood up straight and looked around for a moment. She began to get nervous. "Y-you see…" And in that moment she seemed to lose all composure. "He's going to try and kill him! I told him it wasn't a good idea! Especially since us getting sent here was the result of last time! But, no! He wouldn't listen to reason!" She was speaking so fast it was hard to keep up. 

Deceit held a hand up, signaling the dragon-witch to stop talking. "I'm sorry, who's going to kill who?"

"Arth- the Manticore-chimera! He's gonna try and take Roman on at the Creation Factory!" 

For a second Deceit thought he saw tears in her eyes as she spoke. She started shaking uncomfortably and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I don't want him to get himself killed! And even if he doesn't, he could cause major damage to the factory and/or your friend!"

Deceit almost started laughing. 

Friend? Oh dearest, you can't be further from the truth.

Deceit was about to brush her off and move on with his day. After all, Roman could handle himself.

"Your not listening!" The dragon-witch moved in front of Deceit so he couldn't take another step. "Please! Anything you want you can have! I don't want to lose my only friend! I don't want to be alone again!" She fell on her knees and began to sob, tears rolled down her face in a sorry display as she pleaded for his help. 

Deceit had to admit, he didn't take the dragon-witch for someone who would show herself so vulnerable like this to anyone. But he supposed when you realize you don't have control over anyone or anything in your existence, it's natural (for most) to try and seek help.

Deceit sighed. It was sad to see this go on as it was. Plus if the Manticore-chimera was confident enough to change Roman again after what happened last time, he must have at least pretty decent plan for winning. 

"Alright, if it means so much to you I'll get in contact with someone I KNOW will help." That was a lie. He didn't know if he'd even be taken seriously.

Deceit offered his hand to the lady, who took it and lifted herself from the ground. As the dragon-witch proceed to wipe her tears away, Deceit pulled out his phone, looking through the contact info. He scrolled down to one that hadn't been used for a long time. He rolled his eyes as he tapped on it and started texting them.

Deceit: You might want to check up on Roman. Trouble could be headed to the factory.

Deceit waited a moment before he sent it. Somehow someway he just knew this was going to come back to bite him in the tail. Deceit saw a message pop up on his phone.

Virgil: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?!!!

And of course, there it was. Maybe it would be a good idea to get all the other side's info in case something like this happened again… On second thought, maybe not.

The dragon-witch had stopped crying and with black hair covering most of her face she looked up to Deceit. "You're really going to help me?"

"It's already done."

There was a little bit of silence before the dragon-witch started laughing to herself. For a moment Deceit thought she had tricked him into doing her bidding for some sort of trap, but that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, I just never really expected someone like… You, to be helping… Well, me." 

Deceit raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Well, I couldn't very well just leave you here, especially after seeing you in such a state. Now, shall we be off?" 

The dragon-witch looked shocked as she stared at the man. "Where to?"

Deceit smiled as he reminded polite towards the woman. "My museum of course. You'll be wanting to know the news of your… Friend, once it's all said and done." Deceit continued down the road when he stopped to look back. "You coming along, dearest?"

The dragon-witch stared at him for a moment. "O-oh, yes, of course!"

As the two walked down the street towards the museum, Deceit got this itchy feeling. Like something was wrong. Was there something he was forgetting? And like clock work, it clicked in his head. Oh shit… Remus. He forgot about Remus! It was fine though, right? Remus could still be sleeping and even if he was awake, what were the chances he'd actually go to the factory today? But he had to be sure. Remus had a tendency to be unpredictable at the worst of times.

Deceit quickly pulled out his phone, looking through his contacts. He didn't have to look far, it was one of the first ones up there. Deceit opened it up and started reading the messages that had been sent that day from Remus. When Deceit had first given Remus his phone number, for emergencies purposes, Remus had taken up a habit of texting Deceit when ever he did anything. The text messages were usually long and… Detailed… After a while the snake stopped reading them. Deceit assumed he was just lonely and this was his sorry way of coping. It was pitiful. But the same could be said for all the dark sides, in their own way.

As the two walking along the sidewalk neared the museum, Deceit found what he was looking for, as well as what he dreaded. Remus had mentioned in his text that he would be going to the Creation Factory to get his brother back for a prank he had pulled on him. 

Great, this is just fantastic.

They both got to the front doors and Deceit put his phone away so he could hold the door open. "After you."

The dragon-witch gave an unsure nod of thanks before she processed in. Once both inside the dragon-witch looked around with curiousness. It was just the entrance room of the building so not much could be seen, just a big room leading off into other rooms or down halls. Deceit went over to one of these rooms, which was his office, before he stopped and turned around. "You'll be ok on your own for now? I have some work that needs to be done and it might take some time. Just try not to touch anything." 

Deceit turned back into his office and closed the door behind him. His office was small. The walls were made up of brown wood in an old fashion styled office. There were some abstract paintings hanging on the wall, as well as a chair and desk that had on it documents and office supplies. The only thing that was somewhat out of the ordinary was the small room names on the wall as well as a small light above each of them.

Deceit moved over to the desk to lean on it. He couldn't believe he was letting someone into the museum, as well as trusting they wouldn't mess with anything.

He wiped out his phone and started texting. It wasn't long before a small red light flashed on one of his walls signaling he was needed in one of the rooms. He finished his text and sent it. 

Deceit: Remus, I need to forget about your brother for the day and come back to the dorm ASAP. It's important.

Hopefully the worst wouldn't come to pass. But that might be wishful thinking. If Remus was there during an attack, who knows what would happen.

A different light flashed on the wall. Deceit stood and walked to the door. He wished Patton would hurry up and get better. Things at the museum have been extremely busy, even a little hectic from all the lies Thomas had been telling. It was even beginning to worry Deceit. Surely Thomas didn't need him this much everyday? Perhaps he would talk with… Someone about this later. He didn't want to deal with his scale problem as often as he had been. When Deceit turned the door handle he saw another light flash in the corner of his eye. 

He sighed. 

Maybe it was best to prepare himself for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Deceit, he has to deal with everyone crying in front of him.
> 
> I'll post the next chapter in a few days or so.


	6. Fight at the Creation Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manticore-chimera comes to take down creativity and Virgil comes to their aid.

Virgil had been printing out things for his 'Newspaper Company Of Fears,' when he had gotten the text from Deceit. Virgil's anxiety levels were spiking through the roof as he ran to the Creation Factory. He wished he could just be summoned there or appear, but that's something they could only do when Thomas was around. 

Virgil was so scared of what he might find when he got there. Deceit could have done anything. It could literally be anything, and it didn't help that Virgil tended to think towards the worst case scenario.

As he neared the front of the building and up to the doors, his anxiety got worse. Virgil looked around nervously before he tried pulling the door open. To his surprise it seemed like there was something blocking the door from opening. 

Roman never locked the doors, let alone put something there to keep it from opening. Virgil quickly made his way around the building, looking for another possible way in. Loud stomping and crashes could now be heard from one of the open windows. Whatever was going on in there, it was anything but good. Virgil looked up to the window and where the sounds were coming from. Although he hated heights, It was now or never. Roman was one of his best friends (though Virgil would never say it out loud) and he wouldn't tolerate Deceit or anyone else attacking his family.

As Virgil placed a shaky hand down on each of the fire escape ladder bars, climbing up to the window, he started hearing voices, and not the ones screaming in his head that he was going to fall, or that the worst had come to worse and Deceit was at his limit of being 'nice'. No, it sounded like… A lot of voices. Coming from inside the factory. There had to be at least four or five people in there. He took a deep breath before he peeked inside. From this window he couldn't see a thing. Just the upper floor metal railing. But lucky for Virgil, in this case, no one would see him as he carefully and quietly crawled inside.

He made his way off the ground and dusted himself off. 

Roman better be in real danger, or I'm going to kill him for making me go through this.

He regretted thinking anything like that as soon as he looked down through the small metal diamond pattern holes and caught sight of Roman and Remus corned by what seemed to be the Manticore-chimera. 

Hadn't Roman banish him to the dark side of the mind Palace with the dragon-witch and Magical leprechaun fairy? Virgil slowly made his way over to the railing to get a better view.

"Give it up! You can't win this!"

Now that he got a full View of the room filled with all sorts of things that Roman had created, (none from Remus though, most likely because he worked in the basement) he could see Roman and Remus had their weapons pulled out.

Roman laughed at the Manticore-chimera. "Ha! You think I'll be so easily defeated by you?" He pointed the sword at the lion head.

In that same moment the snake reared its head to strike at Roman and Roman was prepared to do the same.

Virgil leaned against the railing in a panic. "Run! you idiot! Just Run!"

Everyone's heads snapped up towards where the shouting came from. Roman seemed baffled that somehow Virgil was there. Apparently good safety measures were not at the top of the Roman's list when he built this place, because as soon as Virgil was done yelling at them, the rail he was leaning on started to bend forward under his weight.

Oh shit-

Virgil felt like the whole world had disappeared as gravity dragged him down. He let out a small shriek and closed his eyes waiting for the hard unforgiving ground to break every bone in his body. When he finally felt something other than the air racing past him, it felt like someone's fingers sliding across his torso in a pointless effort to try and catch him, but eventually his body slammed down with a loud thump. When his head hit the ground everything went fuzzy for a moment. He could feel himself being pulled up off the floor.

When the buzzing soon stopped and he could see again he was ment with the sight of Roman supporting his weight and helping him over behind a large tank. Virgil was still very light headed from his concussion was laid against the back of the large War Machine, hidden from the open area.

Roman knelt down in front of him. "Are you ok?! What are you doing here?!"

Virgil blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before he answered. "Well, if I hear your dumb ass is in trouble, I can't really just sit down and do nothing."

Roman relaxed a little, seeing Virgil well enough to insult him. "Aww, and here I thought you weren't the heroic type! I'm sure Logan will be happy to hear you'll be coming around when he's in trouble."

Virgil shoved Roman's head away in a playful Manner, forgetting for a minute what situation they were in for a moment. "Shut up!"

Virgil was reminded of the danger again when Remus came sliding on behind the tank. Virgil almost yelled in surprise but Remus covered his mouth faster than he could let it out.

"Come and face me you cowards!"

Things being thrown around could be heard from where they all sat. Things obviously didn't seem to be as bad as they should be to the universe because of course the few moments it's silent a buzzing sound could be heard from Remus's back pocket.

Great, we're screwed.

Remus pulled his hand off Virgil's mouth and gets out his phone, looking at it confused. Without any warning Remus lights up in joy and turns his phone around to show a message sent to him.

Deceit: Remus, I need to forget about your brother for the day and come back to the dorm ASAP. It's important.

Of course Deceit would try and get Remus to stay out of it. He must have made a full proof plan and didn't want Remus screwing it up for him… Wait, did this mean Deceit was working with the manticore-chimera? Was he working with the other banished creatures as well?!

Virgil jumped in surprise when Remus's loud existed voice rang throughout the building and echoed off the walls. "Can you believe it?! He never texts me!!!" Remus shot up off the floor and started to jump around full of a new found energy. "I should probably get g-" Remus was cut off by the tank flipping over to reveal all of them there. 

The manticore-chimera looked down at them with his three heads. "Looks like times up for you," the lion head sneered.

Virgil was honestly petrified. It was one thing seeing the manticore-chimera from a distance, but up close, it was terrifying having a giant beast this close to you.

Roman quickly pulled Virgil to his feet and pushed him behind both of the brothers.

"You know I'd love to keep playing this game with you all! It makes me happy, like when I try and pull animal eyeballs from their heads!" Everyone's face turned to a look of disgust as Remus continued. "But sadly I hear a snake calling my name, so let's make this quick, shall we?" Remus turned to Roman and tossed him a small bottle filled with a bright purple liquid. 

Roman looked at it for a moment then over to Remus. "Remus, I swear this better not just do nothing or I'm going to kill you."

The manticore-chimera shifted to a defensive position as all three heads stared down at the small glass vile.

"Oh? And why would I ever do that?" Remus chuckled.

Roman took his eyes off Remus to make sure the manticore-chimera didn't try and make the first move. "You don't have a history of needing a reason to do stupidly unsensible things, so you could be doing this just for laughs." Roman said the last part with everything ounce of spite he had in him.

Roman, still watching the manticore-chimera, jumped back as he saw him swing his massive scorpion tail at him. Virgil watched on in horror as the tail pierced through Romans shoulder and knocked him to the ground. 

Remus turned to Virgil and tossed him another one of those bottles with the shiny purple liquid and ran head first into the manticore-chimera.

"W-wait! What do I do with this?!" It was too late to get an answer now, Remus was already trying to get on top of the beast and ride him like a bull at a rodeo. The way Virgin saw this was, the liquid was either a power boost for himself to drink or a harmful potion for the manticore-chimera. If he made the wrong choice, it could lead to fatal consequences for them all.

There was no time to think, Roman was in trouble and he needed Virgil's help. He ran up to where Roman was pinned down by the Scorpion tail. Virgil's anxiety was at its peak. This all came down to the choice he made.

Don't screw this up. He told himself, though Virgil was 97% sure that thinking that ruined his chances of pulling this off. 

He knew Remus and what he was like, so his best bet was that Remus had gave him-

The lion head snapped at Virgil when he knelt down to help Roman. Virgil couldn't afford to hesitate, even if it cost them everything. He threw the vile at the creature's main head. With a crash of the bottle, Virgil closed his eyes and prayed it had worked.

"You know that could have gone a lot better." Virgil opened his eyes to see Roman sitting up. As he looked around the room he could no longer see the manticore-chimera. Virgil looked back and forth through out the room but he was nowhere to be seen. The only one there when he looked around was Remus sitting down where the creature used to be. 

Roman got to his feet and walked over to Remus. "Ok, hand him over."

Remus gave a pouty face. "Do I have to? I was the one who helped the most, so I should get him!"

Roman held out his hand and glared at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Roman said in a rude tone. "Plus who knows what you'll do if I let you take him home." Remus perked up at the mention of where he has to be. He quickly pulled out something small and handed it to Roman before quickly running to the door. He removed a large piano organ from in front of the door and went to leave, but before he did, he said, "bye! it was fun playing with you all!" And left the building.

Virgil walked over to see what he had when Roman summoned glass snow globe. He put whatever it was inside and held it out to show Virgil.

"What the hell is that?!" Virgil leaned closer to confirm what he was seeing.

"It's the manticore-chimera!" Roman said proudly, like he had just won first place in being the best person in the world.

The creature was small, not at all like the terrifying beasts he was moments ago. He was clawing and hissing at the glass, trying to get out, but that didn't seem like it was going anywhere. Virgil let out a sigh of relief, knowing he made the right choice of what to do.

"Well, now it's time to clean up!" Roman said as if that whole event was a distant memory.

"Clean…?"

"You'll be staying to help clean up with me and we can talk about why you're here." Virgil raised an eyebrow at statement, saying, oh really? I am?

Roman seeing this scratched the back of his neck and looked up to the ceiling nervously. "...Please?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked back over at Roman, forgetting his own responsibilities he had to get done back at the newspaper company. "Fine."

The rest of the day they spent cleaning and tidying up the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not used to doing action scenes, so I hope this wasn't to underwhelming for anyone.   
I really love writing this story and will have the new chapter out sometime this week.


	7. Lie for your life or it's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's lying and anger has gone unchecked because of Patton and Virgil's absence.... And now all the sides see how it affects Thomas in his life.

Everything was going to chaos, and Deceit was under a lot of pressure to fix it all. Without Patton and Virgil (let alone who knows what was going on with Roman and Remus) things with Thomas and keeping him in check were harder than ever. It's not like the other sides were gone from Thomas, they were still there, just not immediate to any given situation. Like Thomas was forced to act on a whim and that whim mostly conceited of Deceit, Logic, and MAYBE Wrath… That could not be a good combination to be your constant. 

Deceit ran from room to room trying to make lies as quick as possible, then put them on display. They weren't his best creations, but they would have to do in the limited amount of time he had to get all this done. From time to time he would quickly put something on display to find the Dragon-witch was in the same room as him, watching him. It looked like she wanted to say something but she could tell Deceit was extremely busy. This kept up all day and Deceit was so worried. Of course telling lies was important for a lot of things, but lying this much? It wasn't just lying to his friends that kept Deceit constantly working, it was also the many lies Thomas was telling himself. Deceit didn't even have time to think of how to fix this, he was already so busy with keeping up with Thomas's lying. 

Deceit was so relieved when Thomas finally went home and went to sleep. 

Before he left, he told the dragon-witch there had been no news on what happened yet, but she was welcome to come back tomorrow. She had anxiously agreed to this and they had left it at that.

The way back to the house was awful for Deceit, he could feel his uncomfortable new scales rubbing against the cloth of his clothes as he walked. His scales growing had gotten worse than they were yesterday. Deceit could feel the scales had grown all the way up his other arm, across his chest, and some had even started to spread to the other side of his face.

Deceit couldn't wait to remove all the extra scales. It had gotten so uncomfortable that Deceit was having trouble walking back to the dark sides place without feeling a painful sensation on his chest. The walk back took longer than it usually did. Every so often he would have to stop because the pain was too much and he would have to catch his breath.

Deceit was walking up to the house when he felt something tugging on him, but decided to ignore it. Only one thing was on his mind right now and that was removing these scales. Only when he made it to the front door and reached for the doorknob, he felt a very strong pull to one of the main emergency screening rooms. And like that, suddenly he found himself in the same room as the light sides. What was he doing here?

Deceit cautiously looked around at the others. He spotted Virgil in the corner… Having a panic attack? And Roman was doing his best to comfort him. Over in front of the blank screen, was Patton (who had bandaging around his head) and Logan, doing their best to tell Thomas what to do and how to deal with the situation. 

What even was the situation? Hasn't Thomas already retired for the night? Deceit looked around the room once more to make sure he wasn't missing something here. When there was nothing else in the room important enough for him to take note of, he slowly walked over to Logan and Patton to see what was going on. They both seemed to be under a lot of stress, talking frantically, staring at the screen with wide eyes, and they both seemed to shrink from fear as they spoke.

“Excuse me, I DO know-” Deceit’s voice cracked on the last note. He felt his skin burn when he lied. When had it gotten so hot in here?

Logan and Patton looked over to where the other side was standing, clutching at his chest underneath the cape of his. Luckily, the other two didn’t seem to notice.

Logan crossed his arms and looked into Deceit’s eye with a somewhat angry expression. “Did you really have to let Thomas lie about this?”

Deceit had no clue what was happening here. He hadn't had time in the recent days to look into much of what Thomas was lying about. His usual process for making sure he approved of what Thomas was lying about had been thrown out the window. Of course the others didn’t know this, so he kept it to himself. 

“I have no clue what you mean.” Deceit said in his usual sarcastic voice so they would perceive it as a lie. 

Patton also looked quite confused, so Logan explained, “not only did Deceit let Rage get out of control in a situation we all could have ignored, he also allowed Thomas to commit a falsehood, which, in turn, landed him in the situation he is in now.”

Patton looked over at Deceit still confused as ever, then looked back to Logan. “Why did O start to act up?” The question lingered in Deceit’s mind. He most likely was trying to show Thomas his worth as a side, even if Thomas didn’t know about the orange side's existence yet.

“Well you see… There was this other Youtuber who was criticizing the LGBTQ community and laughing at those who are suffering from depression.” Patton gasped at that. “And so Thomas did and said some… irrational things. Deceit apparently thought it a good idea to provoke him with a lie and say that we would meet him and settle it in person.”

Deceit looked up at the screen noticing for the first time that it wasn't off, Thomas was just in a really dark place huddled in the corner, somewhere in his house. 

“When Thomas didn’t show up to their…” Logan looked at his flash cards and held one up. “‘Street fight’ the man broke into thomas’s house and that's where we currently are.”

Looking back over at Virgil in his fear induced state, it all made much more sense. But that still left them with a big problem. They didn’t know this man. If he was crazy enough to break into Thomas’s house, who knows how far he was willing to take this. Deceit felt his heart rise into his throat at the thought of Thomas getting killed because he wasn't careful enough to actually check what he was putting on display in the museum. 

Looking back at the screen he could just make out Thomas hiding under the desk next to his bed. Was Thomas just planning on hiding there till his attacker came to get him?

“Wait…” Patton looked at Logan like what he heard couldn't possibly be true. “So this is all happening because of Deceit?”

Logan turned back to the screen and nodded. “Rage and Deceit, did this, yes.”

Patton looked over at Deceit with eyes that would make anyone feel guilty. Deceit took a step over to Patton to say something. As his foot landed on the ground a jolt of shock went up through Deceit’s body, making him almost lose his balance a bit. He did his best to hide how painful that one step had been for him, which wasn't very hard since he was Deceit himself. 

Patton, seeing him step forward in such a notion, took a step back from Deceit, but looked guilty doing the action after Deceit turned back to the screen.

“Thomas, you need to get out of the house before you're found,” Logan stated in an urgent tone. With no response to what the logical side said, he turned back to face Deceit. “Listen I don’t know what you were thinking letting Thomas lie about such things, it was irresponsible of you.” Deceit didn’t expect himself to be scolded by Logan today, and it didn’t help the already tremendous guilt he was feeling for not doing his job correctly. “In spite of that fact, we need you to lie to Thomas about his safety.”

Patton looked at Logan confused. “Wait, if lying got us here, than, why do we need to lie even more?”

Logan motoned over to where Virgil and Roman were in the corner. “If we can’t get Virgil to calm down enough that he feels like we can move outside the safety of the desk, than Thomas will eventually be found… All though I don’t know for sure what the outcome will be if we are found, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you both that it’s anything but good.” Deceit could tell by Logan’s wording that he was trying to keep everything calm and not to alarm anyone further than they already were. Deceit knew what this situation meant for them. If things didn’t go well here, Thomas could die. And that was the honest truth.

“Knock, knock, knock,” came a man’s voice form the screen that seemed scratchy and full of evil intent.

No one took kindly to the man's voice, especially Virgil and Thomas. From the screen everyone could now hear Thomas’s soft whimpers of desperation as he cried in fear of what was going to happen to him. Thoman was pressing himself against the wall under the desk as much as possible, praying to god that he wasn’t seen.

Deceit flinched when the sound of the man slamming his hand on the wall could be heard echoing throughout the room. 

“Come out you little gay shit!”

Deceit was now both infuriated and scared for what was going to happen next. The pain from what he was about to do was going to be hard to endure, but he would have to push through it, for Thomas's sake. 

Deceit moved over to where Virgil was, using up the last of his own energy to keep himself from giving out how much this hurt him, knelt down and pulled Virgil (who was still hyperventilating) closer to himself. The shock that when through his body when he hugged Virgil did not go unnoticed by Deceit, but he pulled it together before his own shaking could start. 

Roman jumped in surprise seeing Deceit now there and tried to move in and pull him away from Virgil. Deceit didn’t have enough energy to push Roman away, so he opted for glaring at the prince as he spoke to Virgil. Luckily that seemed to stop Roman from doing anything further. 

“Virgil.” 

Virgil looked up scared out of his mind. When he looked Deceit in the eyes, he seemed to panic him even more and the fearful side shook even more uncontrollably in front of him. “Deceit?! Wh- what happened to your face?!” Deceit remembered the scales that had started to grow on the other side of his face and smiled to hide how uncomfortable he was with the concern of the scales.

Deceit pulled Virgil into a tighter hug as Roman glared at him. “Don’t you remember? It happens when I SHED my skin.” Deceit felt something rising up his throat and physically gagged at the lie he just told, the others were too scared to notice. “Lets calm down and go back to the screen, ok?” Deceit hated talking to Virgil in such a sweet tone, he felt like he was going to gag again. All though this seemed to pay off, Virgil knew Deceit was here to help when he used that tone of voice.

They all stood up and walked over to the screen. Logan nodded to Deceit once the sound of someone leaving Thomas's room could be heard.

Deceit took a deep breath and told Virgil to do the same as he still held Virgil in a hug to calm him down. After Virgil seemed to calm down a little Deceit knew it was time to go, so in the most soothing voice Deceit could manage, he softly told Virgil, “Ok, he’s gone now. You need to calm down so we can get out of here and get help, ok?” Virgil took another deep breath and nodded.

Thomas slowly got out from under the desk and looked around nervously. No one was in the room.

The window! As soon as Deceit saw it he knew it was their best bet to get them out of there. He would have to lie in order to convince Virgil that it was what needed to happen and to keep him calm. Logan and Deceit looked at each other with the same idea in mind. So Deceit took the opportunity. “Virgil, you see that window?” 

Virgil's voice cracked from fear as he looked at it. “You want us to go out there?! What if Thomas lands wrong and he breaks a leg! And then we’ll all be-” Deceit hugged Virgil tighter. He opened his mouth to tell his sweet soothing lies, but what came out, no one expected. 

“Yes… Then he would find Thomas and he’d kill him…" The words wouldn't stop coming out of Deceit's mouth and he felt shaky as he continued to speak, "Or even worse he’d kidnap Thomas and do who knows what to him.” 

Wait…. What did he just say to Virgil? 

Everyone stood there in shocked silence for a moment before Virgil pushed away from Deceit and stared at him, going back into hyperventilation. Patton and Roman ran over to Virgil and huddled together trying to get Virgil to calm down again.

Did… Did I really just tell Virgil the truth of his little scenario? 

Logan looked at Deceit like he had done this on purpose, and Deceit couldn't help but give the same look back to defend himself.

When everyone was tending to Virgil, or looking at the screen, telling Thomas what to do, Deceit stumbled back into the wall so it would hold his weight.

Footsteps could be heard coming back over to the room Thomas was in and that’s when Virgil lost it. “THE PHONE!!! QUICK! GET YOUR PHONE!!!”

Thomas dove over to where the phone was on his bed. He dialed 911 just before he was turned around by a hand on his shoulders and another hand grabbed the phone he was holding. A man that seemed to be the same height as Thomas but a stronger build, stood there with in inches from Thomas’s face.... 

With. A. Knife.

“RUN!!!” Virgil screamed at the top of his lungs.

Thomas made an attempt to make it out of the room. He felt a tug on his shirt and was pulled back into the room. “This will set you straight!” The man's laugh was followed by a sharp pain in Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas screamed out as the knife again pierced into his side and began to feel blood running down his skin.

Everyone else being to scared to do anything and Deceit not knowing what would come out of his mouth when he spoke, Logan was the one to take charge of the situation. “Thomas! You need to find a weak spot to faze him while you get away!”

Thomas then instinctively went for the eyes. His attacker being surprised by this action dropped his knife and stumbled back while Thomas ran into the hall and down the stairs, adrenaline being his best friend as he coped with pain, fleeing from his attacker.

“Get back here!” The man’s voice was filled with so much anger, it shook the walls of the house.

By the time Thomas was at the bottom of the stairs he tried going to the front door.

“No! Thomas! Go through the backdoor! it’s unlocked!” Logan’s directions were followed by Thomas as he went for the backdoor.

He slid the glass door open and was ment with the cool night air. 

Thomas heard someone running down the stairs. He didn’t look back as he ran out of the house, through his gate, and over to a neighbor's house, he knew he could trust.

"Allen! Allen! Open the door!" Thomas's voice was seethed in pain as he continued to slam his fist on the door, desperate for any kind of help. "Please! Open the door before he comes!"

Everyone in the screening room was silent. Waiting for the worst to come upon them. The sound of the door clicking could be heard from outside. Allen opened the door and pulled Thomas inside before locking the door behind him.

"Thomas, what the hell is going on-" He cut himself off when he turned to face the now collapsed Thomas. "You're bleeding?!" He knelt down to turn Thomas over and look at his condition. "Oh Thomas… What… What happened to you…?" Allen whispered to himself.

Deceit, still leaning on the wall, shaking from the physical pain he was in, watched as the screen went dark and the last thing that could be heard was the sound of sirens.

Logan was the first to speak. "It seems helpful is here… There's not much we can do for now but wait." He turned over to Deceit, walking up to the side against the wall and said, "I think you should leave if you're only going to keep causing trouble." Logan and the others looked at him like he had just intentionally tried to kill Thomas, and Deceit could see the discussed look on their faces.

Deceit stood to his full height, coming face to face with Logan. "I will GLADLY leave this situation in all of your hands."

As soon as Deceit left and was back in front of the Dark side's door, he regretted forcing out that last lie. He felt so sick. He stumbled forward, the only thing catching him was the door as he slowly slid down it. his body felt like someone had taken a fire needle and stabbed everywhere where his scales were, and soon enough, he started throwing up whatever his stomach had in it. It wasn't a short process, even after he had given up whatever he had left inside of himself, his stomach wouldn't let up. He was left there gagging in pain on the front doorstep for what felt like hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was something. Well I mean Thomas is still alive, isn't he?  
I felt sorry for Thomas as I wrote this but it's FiNe everything will be aLrIgHt.... Maybe... Guess you'll just have to wait and find out ;)


	8. To be accepted or not to be accepted, that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit thinks about how the light sides will never except him or the others and eventually Remus comes knocking on his door for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately School is a thing and it's starting back up for me, so the time I post my chapters might be a little more spread out. Don't worry I've already started on the next chapter, I just don't know when it will be finished.

After Deceit had puked out his guts and much much more, he was left there with a burning throat and a body seethed in pain. It was not going to be a fun night for Deceit. 

When he had caught his breath enough to stand back up, he did so and carefully opened the door, silently praying that Remus wouldn't be behind it. 

God himself must have heard Deceit and took pity on him, because the house was still. 

Each of the dark side's rooms, unlike the light sides, where in different corners of the house, so Deceit, clutching his stomach, slid against the wall to get to his own room. It took some time, but eventually he got himself to his room and locked the door behind himself. 

He just wanted to go lay down and never move again. Unfortunately, if he did that then Thomas would suffer even more and the new scales would become permanent.

Not having time to waste, Deceit sat on his bed and picked up the knife that was left there from the night before. He held up the knife to his face, choosing that, even if his body was screaming to rest, he would ignore it to get this done. 

If I would have just done my job correctly, like I'm supposed to…

The knife made its way under the scale and was moved around in a circle, breaking it away from the skin. Once it was loose enough, he carefully peeled the scale free from the last remaining skin patches it was still clinging to and let it fall on top of the scales from yesterday.

Deceit let his hands fall to his lap for a moment, looking at the floor in front of him. What had O been thinking? He should know that Thomas didn't need to get mixed up with other people's… Drama. 

But Deceit guessed he was to blame for that, trying to spare O's feelings by lying. It's not like it was a full lie though, right? When Virgil had left, he revealed himself to Thomas and Thomas had eventually learned to accept his anxiety and work with him. Deceit was hoping that would be the same with the others and himself. But obviously that was not the case. 

He just wanted to help the others and himself be accepted as a valid part of Thomas!

The more Deceit thought about it the more it seemed improbable. Being classified as a dark side was basically saying that you are an unwanted and unnecessary part of Thomas, that you're bad for him. And that hurt like hell, knowing that you'll never be a wanted part of a great puzzle. That you're told if you are put in your position than you'll ruin the masterpiece. He didn't want that for the others or himself!

Who was he kidding? They could never be accepted as a good part of Thomas, especially if the others, who don't like the dark sides, have a great influence on Thomas. Anything he had told others and himself about being accepted were just pretty little lies. He shouldn't have gotten so carried away with wanting to be accepted by Thomas.

Dee, you're not meant to lie to yourself. You're the one who gets the horrible, ugly, unforgiving truth so you can lie to everyone else and make THEIR life better, not yours.

He sighed before removing his cape and unbuttoning his shirt to continue removing the scales.

Of course there has to be a split between the sides that mark 'the dark and light'. It's the best way to establish power, you could even see the same thing going on in governments and leaders of power. If you turn the people against each other, such as magnifying problems or subjects people have different points of view on, like vaccines, religion, morals, or even the LGBTQ+ community, then it will be easier to be the Beacon the majority of people look to for support, they will have to rely on you to get what most benefits them. As long as you stay with what most people want, then you'll have more control as the majority of people look to a common enemy.

This could very well be applied to the sides. Thomas is basically 'the majority of people' in this scenario. You'd want to be on his good side, give him what benefits him the most, while staying with in his views. The 'light sides' seemed to be doing a good job of this while also making the 'dark sides' out to be the enemy. That way they have more influence in what they can do. All THEIR (the light sides) actions will be perceived as the best way to go, while the others will be perceived like they are up to no good and have no sense of morals or concern for others, no matter how untrue that is.

It's all about perspective. There's no such thing as good and evil, just those who have different points of view. Not everyone can be looking in the same key hole.

It's not like he ever wanted to come off as the villain, he was just interacting with the light sides the only way he knew how to, but they insist on only seeing evil intent in his actions. It's always been his goal to help Thomas, and so far (until today) he has been doing his job as a side. He helps Thomas with decisions, lying, and he even was given the responsibility to take care of and hide the other dark sides from Thomas.

The others are so set on him being their enemy that it's most likely impossible to change their point of view. Deceit now knows this.

But fine... If they wanted him to play the bad guy so badly for their own self interest, then he'd be the villain they'd wish they never created.

~~~~~~~~~~

That morning Remus knocked on the door to Deceit's room. Usually he would just go in and wake up the sleeping snake, but the door has been locked for some unknown reason and Remus wasn't awake enough this morning to try and break the door down.

"Deccy!!! I want food!!"

After going at it for over ten very loud and annoying minutes Remus finally got an answer that sounded small and weak, nothing like the sarcastic, cocky, snake that Remus knew.

"Remus, you're not getting any of my cooking today." After a brief pause Deceit added, "and you better not destroy the kitchen trying to cook again."

Remus was surprised to say the least, Deceit had never missed a day of cooking breakfast for him unless he was giving Remus a punishment~ for fighting with O.

"Are you sick or something? Is that why you can't cook? Are you throwing up blood??? Can I see?! I've never seen anyone-"

"Remus!" Deceit cut him off before throwing a muffled, barely Audible, coughing fit Remus wasn't even sure he heard. 

After all was quiet for a moment, Deceit said, "yes, I'm perfectly FINE, Remus. Now leave, I DON'T want to be left alone."

Remus was about to complain but then remembered that there was still another side in the house that, if he pushed the right way off the plane, then he would perhaps give Remus the food he wants.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Deccy!"

In an instant, Remus was running over to where O's room was in the house. 

He knew he would have to be careful not to anger the orange side so he could get the food he wanted. Remus sucked in a deep breath and let out, "O! I NEED YOU TO FIX ME FOOD BECAUSE DECEIT IS THROWING UP BLOOD AND IM WANT FOOD!!!!" Unfortunately for everyone, Remus knew nothing about 'careful'.

A crash followed by loud stomping could be heard from where Remus stood in front of the door. Once the stomping stopped in front of the door, it swung open to reveal a very angry and tired side looking up at Remus.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!!! SIDES ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!! CAN YOU BE ANY LOUDER?!!" 

Seeing this as a challenge, Remus opened his mouth as wide as he could before two hands were placed on it to stop what was about to pursue.

"Ok, ok. Just… Shut up! What do you want?!"

A shriek filled the hallway after Remus licked O's hand so he could respond. "Snake man isn't fixing me breakfast…"

After a moment O seemed to get what the trash side was getting at, so trying to not blow a fuse, he crossed his arms and said, "Remus I don't know how to cook. Deceit has always been the one to do that sort of stuff, so I didn't think I'd have to learn something like that…"

Remus quickly turned around to walk away. As he exited the hall he heard O shout behind him, "Wait! Where are you going?" 

Remus didn't stop walking when he shouted back, "I'm going to make edibles!"

Remus assumed that would be the end of the conversation when he heard O's bedroom door slam close.

Maybe I should make something for Deceit so he can get better! Oh, maybe baby chick eggs! Or… What do snakes eat? Cats? Other snakes? I wonder if he would eat me if I offered it? 

Remus laughed at his thoughts as he pulled a frying pan out and set it on the stove. He didn't like some of his own thoughts sometimes but he had to admit some of them were really funny sometimes, and the other's reactions to what he says are even funnier.

Remus looked in the fridge and didn't find what he was looking for. Had Deceit not gotten his baby chick eggs? 

Normally he would just summon it himself but it took a lot more energy to summon stuff in the dark side of the mind palace. That's why whenever they needed something, mostly Deceit would go to the light side to summon it for them. Although he wouldn't go unless it was important because he would always come back upset and wouldn't say much about it (probably because of the light sides.) Guess Remus would have to settle for boring food for Deceit.

"Ok, what are we fixing?"

Remus turned around with a smile on his face to see O standing in the kitchen. "O! Have you decided to come and help me poison my brother?"

O silently walked over to the fridge to take out some bacon before he turned to Remus and said in a stern voice, "I've come to try and make food…" O hesitated before continuing, "for us and Deceit… Only because I don't want you to set the place on fire, again."

Remus happily got out the sausages and pancake mix. O never did anything with him other than play 'who can rip the other's head off before Deceit gets the chloroform.' Maybe now Remus could talk to O without him getting mad at the sight of the intrusive side.

They started cooking once everything was out, Remus handing things to O and O giving very specific instructions.

It took sometime but eventually they gave up on cooking something good. It seemed no matter how hard they tried, things would be over cooked, burned, or just taste plain awful. How the hell did Deceit do this everyday? It was impossible to make something edible! Maybe it was a snake thing. Snakes cook their food, right? Oh well, didn't really matter, they both managed to get some pancakes to turn out… Ok.

They both ate their share of the food before going to Deceit's room and knocking on the door. There was no answer for a moment and O looked like he was about to shout something but an irritated voice was heard just behind the door before O could speak. "I'm not fixing you breakfast, Remus. Now, I'm NOT quite busy if you don't mind and I DON'T wish to be left alone today."

O was the one to speak up first, shifting the plate to his other hand. "Deceit! Don't you have to go to the museum today?"

"O? It's fine. Thomas won't need me today anyway."

Remus and O exchange confused looks and Remus decided to try the door knob. Nope, still locked like before. 

"I can't tell if that was a lie or not but you're not one to delhi dally so I- Uh." Remus was eagerly staring at O as he spoke. "Anyway, that's not why we're here." He continued, "me- we, Remus and me, fixed some pancakes… And we had some leftovers so-" Deceit scoffed at that, obviously sensing the lie in his words and Remus jabbed him in the shoulder. "Ok, ok! We made some pancakes for you, if you want them."

"No, thank you," was the reply that both of them were meant with and that answer didn't sit well with the orange side.

...There was a pause. Not the type of good pause where you're thinking of what to say, it was like the type of pause or stillness before a storm and Remus had a right to think of it that way because soon after O was shouting and trying to break the door down. 

Remus didn't know if he should do anything, especially after In all the commotion the plate of food fell to the floor and shattered with a loud crash.

Isn't Deceit going to come out and do something to calm down O like he always does?

"YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH, ROTTEN, LYING SNAKE!!! YOU'RE SO SELFISH ALL THE TIME AND I WISH YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE!!! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US!! NOW I GET WHY VIRGIL LEFT!!!" Remus didn't pay much attention to what was being said, O always said stuff he didn't mean when he was mad. 

After O stopped shouting, he stomped away, going to the dark sides common room and Remus followed behind. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!! DOES HE KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR US TO MAKE THAT?!!"

Remus was about to tell O that he did the exact same thing when he wouldn't come out of his room but something different came out of the trash sides mouth. "That last comment you made to Dee gives me an idea." He gave his signature crazy smile to the other O and the other side looked unsure of what he was going to suggest. "Something we can use to get Dee out of his room and it will be fun! Like a prank!"

O looked like he had calmed down a bit hearing this idea. "Ok, I'm listening." He said with a hint of interest in his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit knew Thomas would be resting in a hospital now and wouldn't need him for a while. He was fine without the snake for now, plus the past lies Thomas told would stay on display so he wasn't in danger of anything slipping through.

But that was hardly on his mind now. O and Remus had come and tried to offer him something to eat and he had refused it. Obviously the short tempered side was going to react badly to this but Deceit didn't have enough energy yet to keep up his normal appearance, so he wasn't going to just open the door and let them see what a mess he was. That's why he refused the food. He almost accepted it though, it's not everyday he got to see Remus and O doing something like this, let alone something like this together.

When Deceit heard frantic knocking on the door he was leaning against, he stood up straight and turned around. "What is it this time? You know I DEFINITELY have a lot of free time to help you with whatever it is."

Remus's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "D-Deceit! O left to join the light sides!" 

Deceit barely noticed the shakiness of Remus's voice or something that seemed a little off as his own shaking began.

Wh-what?! No way! He couldn't be- He wasn't mad enough to go that far, right? Would they even except him after his outburst with the homophobic man?!

Deceit pulled all the energy he could together (knowing this wouldn't last long) to keep up a well put together appearance and opened his door abruptly to see Remus. He ignored Remus for the time being as he speed walked to O's room and just as he had feared, the door was gone.

It hurt. His heart hurt so much. He felt his spirit breaking into millions of pieces and at first he didn't know what to think. He couldn't even bring himself to cry as he looked at the empty space on the wall. 

He left, just like Virgil had and didn't even look back. He didn't think of the others when he left, just about saving himself, just like Virgil… Was Remus eventually going to leave him here as well? He had done his best to get them all accepted by Thomas, or was working on a plan but it seemed they didn't really need his help after all… They were all just destined to leave him here… Alone. The main reasons why Deceit did what he did were all gone.

'I WISH YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE!!!'

The words echoed in his mind as he stared at the wall.

By the time Remus made it to where Deceit was staring at the door with a blank soulless expression, he was out of breath. "You know, it's not really lying if it's just a joke, right?"

Deceit turned to Remus and looked at the mischief in his eyes as the green side relaxed and the door reappeared.

"...What?" Deceit felt like he was going to break under the feelings he had about all of this.

O stepped out of the shadows with a smile. "Ha! You should see the look on your face! Priceless!"

It was all a joke?

Deceit still had the awful feeling, like he had lost someone dear to him, lingering on his chest as the weight of it all threatened to make him collapse to the ground. He looked over at Remus as he spoke, he couldn't look at O with out the feeling getting worse, so he tried to play it off like it didn't bother him in the slightest. "I see. You both thought it was funny to, what? Make me believe that you left over some food? I DIDN'T believe it for a second. I'm NOT that gullible. I could sense the lie when Remus told me you left to join the light sides." That last part was true. He knew something was up but ignored it in a panic. Another thing he should have picked up on was that Remus was shaking because of the enormous energy he was using to make it look like the door was gone, not because he was in shock, Remus never seemed to be in that kind of shock.

On the other hand, O and Remus seemed to notice Deceit's hands shaking and Remus was the one to speak up about it first. "You sure? You're shaking. Or is that because you're sick? Oh! Can I take care of you?! I'm sure I'll do a good job! Pleaassseeee!!"

"Remus! I'm not sick!"

O stepped forward into Deceit's view and Deceit could feel his fake image he put up slipping as O looked at him in the eyes. "But you aren't feeling well, are you? You've never refused to make us breakfast before..." O glared like he knew something was going on and in that moment, Deceit knew he couldn't keep it up any longer. He quickly walked back to his room and locked the door once again.

"Dee! Did I make you mad? I'm sorry! Please come back out! We won't do that again!" Remus tried apologizing for a while before O got him to stop (or just told him to shut up because he was being annoying.)

After that, all was silent with Deceit. He laid down on his bed clutching at his chest. 

Out of everything they could have done, they chose one of his main insecurities to play a joke on him.

Calm down. It's fine. They won't leave you. They won't. I promise. It was just a joke. I promise. They won't leave. They won't. They won't. They won't!

Deceit closed his eyes, curled up closer to himself, and shook there in his bed as he kept telling himself it would be fine.

But was that just another lie he was telling himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean Remus tried to apologize...?  
Don't worry after the heart break... Like a lot of heart break and angst, you'll get your fluff.  
Or will you? I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see~  
(Read notes at the beginning of the chapter if you haven't already)


	9. Promise that is intended to be kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets a visitor at the museum.  
Also a bit of Remus angst.

A few days had passed since Deceit had locked himself in his room. He knew he should be getting back to the museum and his other duties, so he forced himself to get up from his warm bed, ignore the fact that he just had the longest emotional breakdown of his existence, and get dressed.

When he stepped outside his room for what felt like the first time in forever to fix breakfast for the other sides living there, it was unusual, to say the least. O refused to eat breakfast once again, which was no surprise, but than Remus seemed oddly quiet during the meal. He didn't make any comments on what they should be eating or make random scenarios up, he just ate in silence and looked up to Deceit every once and awhile when he thought Deceit wasn't paying attention.

Deceit just had to assume it was because Remus thought he had some disease or serious illness. It didn't bother him too much, just Remus being Remus, he guessed. 

Deceit couldn't dwell on it too much before he arrived at the museum and quickly got to work.  
He thought he might have some things piled up that he needed to get done but he barely had anything. Virg- Anxiety and Morality must be taking extra precautions to make sure Thomas wasn't telling any lies after what happened. That made Deceit a bit annoyed but at least he wouldn't be overloaded with work.

So that day he decided to carefully look through his collection and make sure nothing was where it shouldn't be or look for things that needed to be gotten rid of. 

When Deceit got to one of his rooms he uses to put lies to others into, he found one of the cases smashed open from the inside out with a very interesting hat lying on the floor. When Deceit picked it up to get a better look. It looked like it was made in a hurry and the finer details looked like they had been brushed over. When Deceit looked inside the hat to confirm it could be thrown out, he froze realizing what he was holding. It was the lie that had been told to the homophobic man about 'settling things in person.'

"So you're the thing that started this problem," he muttered to himself.

Deceit knew it was a useless lie after the truth came out about it, but he still saw reason to keep it around.

He looked over the hat one last time before going into one of the large halls that connected some very special types of rooms.

Deceit walked up to the door and pulled out a small black key to unlock it. He pushed the door open to be met with a pitch black room, the only light source coming from the hallway. From what could be seen, the room was filled with tall glass shelves that contained all sorts of hats, dolls with button eyes, and different sized trinkets. If the lights were on, then they would sparkle and shine like sapphires. Unfortunately that wasn't this rooms purpose, it was to hide what was once a beautiful lie Thomas had told another individual. This room was used so Thomas would forget about most of the times he slid past the truth when discussing a topic with someone else. By keeping these lies here, Thomas wouldn't have to worry about everything he did and he wouldn't be so hard on himself about not doing better. If Thomas, or more specifically, Morality, ever were to stumble across this room it would break them, that's why he took extra care to keep these out of sight for any other eyes but himself.

Deceit made his way down to an empty spot on the shelf and put the hat down on it's new stand. It wasn't the best lie he had ever made, in fact, he would even go as far to say he was ashamed of even making it in the first place. But it was still a lie he had made and was responsible for.

Deceit stared at the hat a moment longer before leaving the room locked up tight and going back to the other room to clean up the glass on the floor. 

That's when he heard... knocking? Great, Remus was probably bored and here to bother him.

Deceit took his time cleaning up the glass as the knocking continued from the front door of the museum. Part of him hoped that Remus would give up and go home, but after he finished cleaning the glass and the knocks were still persistent as ever, it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

Deceit made his way to the door, unlocking it. He took in a long breath and exhaled, preparing himself for the worst.

When the door was opened the Dragon-witch, who was standing on the doorstep, jumped in surprise. "Good heavens, I thought something happened to you and Arthur!"

Deceit kept any emotion of his face to hide the fact he was surprised himself to see her here. "Why don't you come on inside and I'll get us some tea." Deceit stepped aside to allow her to enter.

She must have come here to get the news on the manticore-chimera, which had almost slipped from his mind completely over the past few days.

"Why have you not been here for the past few days? I came back the day you told me to, but you weren't here, so I came back the next day and the next. I thought something horrible had happened to you. You never skip a day of work, not since you had to deal with one of the Creative twins."

Deceit stopped in the doorway of his office, turning around to face the woman. "And may I ask how you would know something like that?" He said with a hint of accusing amusement.

The dragon-witch blinked a few times as if processing what she had said. "I uh… Have a lot of free time? Plus since I'm confined to this area I see you walking to work every morning." She blushed from embarrassment at admitting what she spent her time doing.

Deceit just gave an amused smile as he continued into the room. "Well I suppose it can't be helped that it's hard to take your eyes off me."

"Hey! Don't get cocky with me here! I see what Roman does every now and then also!"

Deceit gave a small chuckle knowing what Remus would comment, having heard it so many times before.

They both sat across from each other at his desk and Deceit summoned tea, despite the amount of effort it took in the dark side of the mind palace. The dragon-witch sat impatiently waiting for when it would be appropriate to start speaking again. Once her tea was poured for her and she took a sip as not to be impolite she couldn't wait anymore. "What happened to Arthur and why have you been gone for so long? Is it because the accepted sides of Thomas did something?"

Deceit lifted his own tea to his lips and took a sip. He hadn't realized that he hadn't been eating for the past few days till he felt the taste of something on his tongue again. "I was busy dealing with a situation for the past couple of days so I didn't have time to get that information." The dragon-witch looked like she might breakdown again so he quickly continued. "If you'd like, I can call up someone who might be able to give us insight on the situation."

She gave a sharp nod and Deceit pulled out his phone. He looked at the call button and reluctantly Pressed it. This was going to go one of two ways, really bad or really really bad. Deceit hoped it wasn't the latter of the two as he put the phone down in front of him, the ringing filling the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Remus was scared that Dee hated him now.  
He was really excited that O was actually talking to him and they were doing something together and they pulled that prank and now Dee probably hated him.

Deceit was so mad, he stayed in his room and didn't talk to anyone for three days. 

And it was all Remus's fault.

They didn't talk at breakfast, they barely looked at each other, they didn't do much. He knows it's his fault. Deceit was probably going to lock him in his room and never let him come out again. Remus would be stuck in his own room for all of eternity, left to starve. Not too death, he didn't know if sides could actually die, but it would be painful nonetheless.

He wouldn't get to go on the adventure he'd been dreaming to go on with his brother, he wouldn't get to know O better and start a friendship, he wouldn't get to show Thomas that there was a more existing way of life, he wouldn't get to make Patton or Virgil uncomfortable just to get a reaction out of them, he wouldn't be able to hear what Logan said about his 'completely unrealistic scenarios', and he wouldn't get to tell Deceit 'sorry for fucking up again' and telling him he was happy to have known the snake, maybe even thank him for making it this far in tolerating all of Remus's bullshit, rants, and days he'd spent helping Remus when he came home covered in blood, or when he would help Remus when he destroyed the kitchen, or… Remus felt like he was going to be sick.

The tears almost started to climb down his face before they got stopped by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked over to his bed to see who it was.

It was Deceit.

Holy fetus on fire! What do I do?! Deceit might come through and slice me into little pieces!!

He didn't have time to think before he picked up the phone and when he answered he screamed, "Double dick!!!"

Remus calmed down a bit when he heard a muffled snort of laughter coming from someone on the other end.

"Are you with someone else?"

"NO. Now listen Remus, remember a few days ago when I texted you about coming home from the creation factory?"

Remus looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Dee, I don't know wh- WAIT, I DO REMEMBER!!!!"

"Turn down your volume please, Remus."

Remus lifted up his shirt and opened his chest like an electrical box, turning a little knob inside that was labeled 'Remus's volume'. Once he was done he slammed his chest closed and informed Deceit, "Ok! I turned it down!"

Remus could basically see a mental image of Deceit with his hand on his forehead.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not!"

Deceit sighed. Not a disappointed sigh, it was more of a tired thing Deceit tended to do. "Remus, let me just get to the point."

"Oh, you want to get to the point of my-"

"On that day did you happen to see the Manticore-chimera?"

"I mean yeah, it's not like my eyes were gouged out and left to roll around on the floor when he attacked Roman and me. Why did you need me home anyway? I had to leave Virgil and Roman to see what you wanted but when I got home you weren't there and then I didn't see you for days after that." Remus was about to continue something he would regret, but thankfully Deceit got to talking before him.

"What happened to the Manticore-chimera? Where is he now?" Deceit's tone changed, but Remus couldn't quite understand why.

It's because he hates you.

"I was in a hurry to get back, so I gave him to Roman. He's probably still in the Creation Factory, I don't think Roman would want to keep him in his room. I don't know why he would insist on keeping the Manticore-chimera with him if he's not going to-"

"Remus," Deceit interrupted.

"Yeeeessssssss."

"Can you go get him from Roman and bring him over to The Museum?"

That was an odd request, Deceit didn't like anyone going near that place, but this might be his chance to get Dee to stop hating him and then things would be better! "Of course! Anything for you my scaly friend!" With that Remus hung up and ran to get his morning star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a while! But don't worry, I've already planned the next few chapters... Now I just need to write them.


	10. Arthur and Guinevere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes to the Creation Factory to get something, or rather, someone, for Deceit.

Remus wasn't one for sneaking around, that's what Deceit did, he was more of the 'I do what I want and I want everyone to see it' type. So Remus full of determination to make Deceit stop hating him like everyone else, ran at full speed into the Creation Factor. He didn't even give stopping a thought as he ran straight into the giant burrito plushie that Roman had, most likely, just created. Well, at least it was softer then the wall of bones he had down in the basement.

"Remus! Stop! You're getting your grease and trashy smell all over it!" yelled the voice of Roman as he slid down the burrito to the floor.

"Hello, brother!" Remus said, or more like screamed.

Roman put his hands on his hips while he looked at Remus with a disapproving expression. "What are you doing up here? This is my side of the factory." Before Remus could get a word out Roman spoke up again in a more accusing manner. "Wait. Let me guess. You're here to remind Thomas of those horrible events that took place a few days ago. Well leave him alone! He's trying to rest and get better! He won't want to go back home if you keep giving him horrible thoughts and nightmares!"

Remus chuckled a little to himself. No matter what, it never seemed to surprise him of his brother's hatred towards him. But Deceit… He never really hated Remus up till this point, actually, he was the only one who had ever shown an ounce of vomiting care to Remus, that's why he needed to get back on Deceit's good side. He needed to get the Manticore-chimera, no matter what.

"I'm here on a quest, given to me by my deceitful scaly friend!"

Roman was quick to pull out his sword and point it at Remus. "And what quest did he give you exactly?" Roman's voice was cold and full of hate. "I don't have time for this, I need to keep Thomas entertained while he's resting in the hospital. Don't come in here and try to fill his head with disgusting thoughts! Keep to your side where you're not bothering anyone!"

"tsk tsk tsk." Remus shook his head. "No can do. I have to rob the Manticore-chimera from you like a tapeworm robs nutrients from its host." Remus's smile grew bigger as he watched Roman circle around him like he was trying to get over to the other side to protect something. "You couldn't be more obvious about where you're hiding him."

Remus spring at Roman, summoning his morning star. Roman was quick to block the attack with his sword which gave Remus time to look behind the princely side, seeing the shelves and drawers where Roman kept the smaller things he created. Excitement started to rise up in Remus's chest as his eyes landed on a very interesting snow globe on one of the shelves. And from the looks of it, the Manticore-chimera was sitting inside it.

Remus was about to lung for it but it seems Roman had different plans. He kicked Remus in back of his leg joint, causing Remus's legs to give out from under him. Remus hit the floor, his morning star falling out of his hand. Turning to look up at his brother, Remus saw a sword about to come down and impale him. Thinking quickly, Remus rolled to the side despite wanting to feel his own blood running out of his skin. He couldn't disappoint Deceit.

"Just give it up, Remus!" Roman stood, sword in hand, staring Remus down. "The good guys always win, so might as well retreat while you still can."

Remus looked at the manticore-chimera and then back to Roman with a malicious smile. He didn't usually do this but… If it was for Deceit.

His eyes shot over to behind Roman and his facial features grew wider. "Now, Deceit!"

Roman took at sharp turn to look behind himself as Remus ran for his morning star. By the time Roman realized no one was there, it was too late. 

"Bye bye, brother!"

Roman couldn't react in time to stop the blow to his head. As Remus's morning star hit its target, and Roman fell to the ground, he knew he had won against his brother for the first time in quite a while. The thought filled Remus with glee as he skipped over to the snow global plucked it off the shelf and hopped over his brother's unconscious body.

On the way over to the museum, Remus thought about how much Deceit would be proud of him and how much this would make the snake happy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit sat with the dragon-witch, in his own office. No matter how much he looked at it, this situation was absurd.

"Can I ask you something?" After Deceit nodded the dragon-witch continued. "After Thomas found out about you and other creativity, why are you both not apart of the accepted sides?"

After a sip of his tea, Deceit replied. "I have to say I'm quite impressed on how informed you are on everything that's going on."

"Of course. What do you think I do all day, make potions?"

Deceit gave a thoughtful hum. "I suppose not. As for your question, Thomas and the others have to deem us worthy and helpful to Thomas for us to be considered 'light sides'. So it's not just that Thomas has to know we exist, we also have to be approved of, such as…" Deceit paused, tilting his teacup towards himself to look inside it for a moment. "...Anxiety had to."

"Oh… Oh wow… That must be really hard… People hating you for the reason you're created…"

Deceit looked up to see the dragon-witch looking at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. "I DON'T see how such a thing would really matter. I CAN still do my job just as well as if they did think I was useful."

Deceit spoke so calmly and concise that the dragon-witch seemed to by into him not caring about being accepted. "Oh… Yeah, of course. Why would you need to have acceptance when it's easier to work alone, right?" When he nodded slowly, she continued. "But… I mean, it gets lonely sometimes, right? And It would be nice to have someone to keep you company from time to time. Someone who wouldn't shun you for your purpose. Someone that could-" Deceit held his hand up in a motion that said 'stop talking' making the dragon-witch stiffened.

"If you'd wish to visit the museum again, at a later time, I would be happy to give you a tour."

The Dragon-witch relaxed a bit and gave a nod while she tried to hide the smile growing on her face by drinking some more tea. 

Deceit didn't know what he was doing inviting someone who had attacked him before, back into his workplace, let alone the building that had his entire lives work in it but he found himself enjoying her company the more they talked.

"What type of friends do you have among the dark sides?" The dragon-witch started up another conversation while she held out her cup in a polite manner indicating she was like some more tea.

Deceit stood up and instead of pouring more tea for her he got up and started walking to the door. "Friends? NO, I don't HAVE friends, they're more like roommates, We tolerate each other." Deceit decided that a quick lie of an answer would be better than explaining the complex relationship between them all, but if he had to put it in simple terms between all the dark sides, he'd choose the word allies. "I'd love to speak more on the subject," he said while opening the door to his office. "But I do believe we have some more company." Just as it has been said there was a loud thumb at the main entrance as if someone was trying to kick it down.

The dragon-witch jumped up from her seat, being startled by the sudden noise, if she had tea left in her cup she most certainly would have spilt it. "H-how did you know someone was there?"

Deceit kept the door held open and gestured for them to go. "I keep a close watch on things around here."

They both went outside where Remus was holding a snow globe and looking like he was about to explode with excitement. Odd, but not unlike Remus. 

The trash side ran over to Deceit and held out the object for him to take. "I got it from Roman! It wasn't that hard. Ok maybe a little bit, but not that much! I hit him over the head when he least expected it! Unfortunately there wasn't much blood and I didn't see th-"

"Yes, thank you, Remus. I'll make sure to fix your chick eggs for breakfast tomorrow." Deceit could practically see the pure relief and excited energy beaming from Remus.

What the hell was going on with him? This wasn't at all how he had acted this morning. He seemed quite and it looked like he had something on his mind during their earlier meal. On the other hand Remus always had changed mood quickly so it could just be nothing. Deceit decided it was best to chalk it up to that for now.

He took the snow globe out of Remus's hand and put it on the ground. For a moment, Deceit stood there looking down at it while he tapped a finger to his chin, as if thinking. After sometime of silence passed, Deceit finally spoke up. "Remus, would you please, carefully, break the manticore-chimera out of his prison?"

"Break it open?! I honestly thought you'd never ask!" With one quick motion, Remus picked up a rather large Stick and swung it down causing glass to fly everywhere around them.

Immediately the manticore-chimera grew to his original size. "Arthur! You're ok! I'm so glad you're back! Roman didn't hurt you did he?" Arthur turned all three of his heads to face the dragon-witch. 

His immediate reaction was to look down at her with rage, discuss, and betrayal displayed all over his face's. "Are fucking kidding me? Guinevere, what the hell are you doing here?!" His voice shook with pure rage and anger. "You have the audacity to come back to me and act like everything is ok after you left me to go after Roman alone?!!"

From the corner of Deceit's eye he could see Guinevere's (the dragon-witch's name apparently) smile slowly fall from her face as she put on a more serious front. "Are you really still on that? If it wasn't for me going to look for you you'd still be trapped in that snow globe!"

"It would have been better then seeing you again!" Guinevere looked a bit hurt and shocked upon hearing this. "Don't act like you're regretting what you did! You made your choice when you decided to leave me to face Roman by myself! If you would have been there to begin with, this wouldn't have happened!"

Guinevere clenched her fists and flashed her teeth for all it was worth. "Oh please, you know we both would've been trapped by Roman if I went!"

"I had a plan! If you just followed it and came with me, we would have won this time!" The more Arthur spoke, the louder and more accusing he sounded.

"Oh, you mean like the last time we used one of your great plans?! We got banished for crying out loud! I don't want to just be Roman's creation that he can fight whenever! I want to go about my own business without worrying about when I'll strike next! Or even when the next time he decides to strike! And now that we are away from that situation, you want to go back and continue fighting?! Well you sir, are a complete idiot!!!" By the time she was finished speaking Arthur looked like her wanted to rip her open.

"You're lucky I don't have enough strength to fight right now, because if I did, you'd be dead where you stand." He spread his wings and took off without as much as a goodbye.

"Shit!" Guinevere spread her wings and turned to Deceit who had been quietly watching this all unfold. "I- I'll talk to you tomorrow!" With that she took off after the one she called a friend.

"Wow!" Remus threw the stick he'd been holding, to the ground. "I thought that was going to be a lot more interesting. I'm disappointed to be honest."

Deceit turned in the direction of their house. "Shall we be off then?" Deceit was a little concerned for Guinevere, though he'd not share anything such as that with anyone for the life of him. He figured he'd be able to help, if she wanted it, tomorrow when she came by again.

"Yeah! Then you can make me dinner!" Remus paused before he ran over to Deceit and asked, "won't you please, oh slippery one?" with a smile as wide as the Great Wall of China.

"Perhaps." 

The walk back was filled with mostly chatter from Remus and Deceit giving a comment here or there despite them both having many things on their own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to work on another chapter over break so there might be another one in a week or two.


	11. Trouble with a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That side have a discussion on how strange Deceit has been acting.

Roman slammed the door behind himself, having had just gotten back from the Creation Factory to see Virgil and Logan sitting in the Living room watching gravity falls and Patton in the kitchen making sushi.

"I can't believe it!" Roman exclaimed, getting the other's attention, if his big entrance hasn't done that already. He walked into the living room, interrupting the show the others had been enjoying. "You know what happened today?!"

Logan looked over to the princely side with a blank expression. "Do we know?" He looked up and down at the other as if seeing if he was being serious with the question. "Seeing the frantic state you're in, I'd guess something unpleasant and/or a misfortune has fallen upon you. If you're asking in specifics, I'm quite sorry to inform you that none of us have mind reading abilities."

"No no no! It's Remus! He's done something awful!"

Virgil slouched further down into the couch, looking like he just wanted to go back to watching the show with Logan. "Haven't you both been going at each other for the past couple of weeks?"

"No! Yes… Look it's different this time! He took the manticore-chimera for Deceit on some mission!"

Immediately Logan and Virgil snapped their heads to look directly at him and a "what?!" could be heard from patton in the kitchen.

"Deceit sent Remus to get the manticore-chimera from you?!" Patton rushed into the room with a messy apron on.

"Yeah, now you all start listening once I mention Deceit. Would it kill you to take me seriously when I tell you someone does something awful?"

"Roman this is serious!" Virgil stood up and started pacing around while Roman just threw his hands up in defeat, hearing what he's been trying to tell them the moment he entered the house. "Why would Deceit have Remus steal the manticore-chimera?"

"Perhaps we should let Roman tell the whole story before we start jumping to conclusions," Logan chimed in as patton sat next to him at the end of the couch.

"I don't know if I really have the time…" Roman said while looking at his nails.

"Roman," Virgil said in a threatening tone.

"Well I mean if you insist!" Virgil rolled at him while he continued.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a long and highly exaggerated story, Virgil was the first to speak up. "Didn't Deceit text Remus to go back or something when you defeated the manticore-chimera?" Everyone could clearly hear deep concern as he spoke.

Logan looked at the anxious side. "Are you suggesting that it was Deceit who sent the manticore-chimera to the Creation Factory?"

Roman let out a gasp of shock in realization after Logan finished speaking. "When Thomas was attacked at his house, wasn't Deceit acting a little weird?"

"You're right!" By this point Virgil was pacing in circles around Roman who was in the middle of the room. "He said Thomas would break his legs and we'd be caught if we jumped out the window!! Who says that to anxiety in that situation?! We could have died!!"

"I must admit, I've had that on my mind a lot ever since the… Event. I've noticed while working in the Library of Logic while making a list of things Thomas completed through the day, Deceit has been acting strangely for a while with all the lies he's been telling. He's even let the other dark sides run loose more than what's considered normal for Deceit." Logan paused to think for a moment. "I see it highly likely that these events are connected in some way."

"Hold up!" Everyone turned their attention to the man who smelled like fish and sushi. "Would Deceit really endanger Thomas's life for some plans of his?"

Virgil stopped walking for a moment and then slowly continued around the room again. "I… I don't know… Me and Deceit never really talked that much, but whenever we did, it wasn't to get to know each other, more just so we could satisfy the lonely feeling we got…" he cleared his throat, trying to shove away the memories. "I mean- I- I don't know? If he thought the end goal was worth it?"

Patton had a look of concern as he looked to the floor. "W- what kind of plan would be that important?"

Roman and Virgil glanced at each other with a knowing look. "I… I guess he's always hated us? The, um, light side? I mean-"

"Virgil!" Roman said, looking very annoyed. "Can you please stop circling me like a vulture? I can't start a train of thought with you doing that!"

Virgil huffed and sat down at the bottom of the stairs. "Listen! The point is Deceits up to something and with everything that's been going on around him, no matter the motive, it just can't be good for us and especially not for Thomas!"

This side with square glasses nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with Virgil. Deceit is going about a dangerous way of getting whatever it might be that he wants and something has to be done about it."

“Then what is going to be done about it?” Virgil looked to Logan for answers.

After he had spoken the room was quiet, everyone was waiting for the others to put out suggestions. 

Roman was the first one to speak up after no one had said anything. "I could change the manticore-chimera's motive from trying to defeat me to trying to defeat Deceit?"

"Wait! You can do that?" Roman turned to face Virgil who seemed extremely tense by all of this.

"Of course I can!" The prince spoke with great pride. "I would have him spy on Deceit but when he was created he just wasn't made that way, unfortunately."

"We can't just go that far when we don't know what the plan is!" Patton stood up, waving his arms around. "Can't we just try and go talk to him?"

Logan placed his hand gently on the father figures shoulder and guided him to sit back down. "As much as I'd love to have a civil conversation with Deceit to talk this out, like Virgil said before, one possible motive could be to get rid of us." The purp man looked to the group unsure. "If we were to confront Deceit on the matter, we may just be playing into his figurative hands. It would be wise to… I suppose Roman's idea would be the best… For now."

Patton took his time to look at everyone in the room. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Pat! I know you're trying to be sympathetic and all towards the snake, but he nearly killed Thomas not that long ago! Do you really want him going around endangering all of us?"

It seemed to take a moment for all of Roman's words to sink in for Patton. "Ok… Let's do it."

~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that night when Roman was met the sight of Logan who was in the hall pacing back and forth. "What cha doin'?" Roman was genuinely curious why Logan was in the hall and not in his room pacing… Ok, not really, It's just that Logan was blocking his path to the stairs.

"R-roman!" He looked oddly relieved that the other side was there. "You have obtained over the years knowledge on… Romance and feelings for others, if I'm not mistaken?"

He seemed nervous and a bit anxious. It took Roman a moment to look him over, that's when he realized what was going on. "Oh my gosh! You're in love!" This was great! Virgil would be so happy to hear this! He'd been head over heels for the nerd for a while now and Roman had been helping him with getting to know Logan better.

"Roman, please do not shout that kind of information carelessly…" In response to this Roman slid his fingers across his mouth trying to convey that his lips were sealed. Of course, as most things like this do, the notion went completely over the Logical side's head. "As I was saying before," he continued, ignoring Romans strange hand gestures. "I'd like to know how to deal with ones feelings for another."

Roman shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not the one you go to when you want to 'deal' with love," he said disapprovingly. "But fear not! I'll gladly teach you the ropes of confessing your feelings!"

"Hold up," Logan held his hand up to to signal   
the prince to stop talking. "You want me to- to convey that I have feelings for him?! That's completely out of the question, Roman!" He looked around making sure no one heard him and then lowered his voice. "Besides, it's not as if anything would come of it."

"What?! That's preposterous-" Roman quickly cut himself off knowing full well Virgil would kill him if he told Logan that he had been crushing on him for a while now. "Ughhhhhh, screw it. Listen, blind n' blush, I know for a fact he likes you back, so just go and confess to him already!"

"W- wait. You know?!"

"Uh, yeah? It's pretty obvious, dude. He goes on and on about you to me and can't seem to say enough about how cool you are." Roman had never seen Logan's face just the tiniest bit red, but in that moment his face was filled with color.

"Y- yes. You're right. I need to make a plan." Logan headed to the door that led to his room.

"Wait! Don't you want any help?"

Before Logan closed the door he gave a quick reply. "No, thank you. I can manage just fine."

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Roman went down to get his breakfast. Instead of seeing Patton cooking, like he usually does, he was met with the sight of Virgil eating a bowl of cereal at the table. Did Logan already confess? "So," he said while sitting down across from the other side. "Uh… Anything… particularly new going on with you?"

Virgil looked up once then went back to eating. "Ok, what is it you want, princey?"

Roman let out a gasp to show how shocked he was. "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to see how you're doing!" 

At that Virgil looked back down at his breakfast with a sour expression. Roman reached over to his friend and put his hand on the others. "What's wrong? Come on, you know you can rely on me to give you two ears to listen." Virgil scoffed at that, trying to push down the growing smile on his face. 

He sighed, pushing the food away. "I don't know… It's just that- that this whole thing going on with Deceit has me really anxious! He's never taken it this far before and I know someone's going to get hurt!"

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We're going to take care of it together. One step at a time, right?"

Virgil looked over to see Logan and Patton walk into the kitchen having their own conversation. After a moment he turned back to Roman. "I just know Deceit has his ways of manipulating people and I don't want anything to happen to all of you."

After hearing this Roman gave a reassuring smile. "I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to keep Thomas and all of us safe, prince's honor!"

Virgil returned the smile before pulling his hand away and turning his attention to Logan and Patton who came over to join them at the table.

Pat happily leaned over the table and asked, "what are you both talking about?"

"Just that I’m going to completely put Deceit off his path of evil with our flawless plan!” Roman stated proudly. “But you seem to be in a good mood, Padre.”

Both the sides with glasses looked at each other before Patton joyfully blurted out, “we both started dating!”

Roman was shocked into silence, not being able to process what he heard. Virgil, on the other hand, stood up and started walking to the stairs while giving a ‘I’m happy for you’ smile, but Roman knew better then to trust it. “That’s great news! I can tell you'll both make each other very happy! I’m going to go get ready for work today. See ya around!”

“Virgil, wait!” Roman stood up and tried to go after him but he was stopped by Logan. 

“I just wanted to… thank you, I suppose. For the advice you gave me yesterday.”

That conversation was about Patton?! He looked over to Pat who seemed a little confused. “A- any time! Now excuse me, but this prince has to locate the manticore-chimera!” He turned to go up after his friend, leaving the others at the table.

Shit! I really screwed up, didn’t I?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated since last decade! This chapter just gave me a lot of writer's block and I don't know if you can tell... Anyway, its here now! The next chapter (probably) won't take as long as this one did.


End file.
